Lie To Me
by midnightfarie
Summary: Love is watching someone die
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own anything from the Covenant Movie. (I wish I did!)

* * *

A man in his thirties, with piercing eyes sat alone in his bedroom he held a picture in his hand. The photograph was of a young woman in her late teens. She was a striking girl with mahogany hair and green eyes, she had sad eye, eyes that had seen to much pain and suffering. She didn't smile, but her lack of cheer in no way diminished her beauty. A single tear ran down the mans cheek. The man wiped it away and sat the picture down on his bed, leaving the room. His house was a dismal looking place. All the curtains were drawn and the walls held no pictures. He walked to the front door and picked up the briefcase that sat beside the door.

* * *

Caleb was preoccupied that morning as he drove to school. He had had a really strange dream the night before. He didn't remember much of it, but what he did remember reminded him of an old horror film. Every sort of monster imaginable had been in his dream, and he was one of them.

In his dream he had done all sorts of evil, and liked it. He shook his head, trying to erase the memory of the dream. He glanced down at his watch; it said it was 8:55, he was running late. Professor Bender was going to be furious. Caleb pressed harder on the gas pedal, hoping he would some how get there on time, when a girl stepped into the road completely unaware of the oncoming danger. She knelt down on the asphalt and gazed intently at the ground in front of her.

Caleb slammed on the brakes, the wheels squealed in protest and the unpleasant sent of burning rubber reached his nose. He closed his eye and hoped that the vehicle would stop in time. The road was to narrow for him to swerve. Caleb cringed when he heard the impact and nervously opened his eyes. The girl lay across the front of the car, not moving. Caleb jumped out of the car and ran to see if the girl was all right.

"Hello, are you alright?" Caleb asked nervously. He gently stroked the girl's hair out of her face. He quickly noticed that she was really pretty. Her brown hair shone in the morning sun.

She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Caleb let out a sigh of relief, the girl tried to sit up. "Slowly, slowly." Caleb whispered to her placing a hand behind her back. The girl looked around, her eyes seemed slightly dazed.

"What happened?" The girls voice reminded Caleb of a spring morning, when the dewdrops still cling to the leaves. Her eyes were hazel, with speckles of green. Caleb found himself staring at the beautiful girl.

"I accidentally hit you with my car." The girl slid off the car, on to her feet. Caleb grabbed her waist to make sure she didn't fall. The girl looked down at his hands and then up into his eyes.

"I'm okay, really." She said smiling.

"Would you like me to take you to a hospital?"

"No, thank you, but if you could give me a ride to Spencer that would be great."

"Yeah, sure, that's where I'm going anyway."

"Thanks."

Caleb walked to the passenger door and opens it for the girl. She smiled at him and slid onto the seat.

"What a gentleman." She said smiling.

"It's the least I can do after hitting you with my car." Caleb grinned sheepishly. "My names Caleb, by the way."

"Sloan." The girl smiled as she fastened her seat belt. Caleb turned on the ignition and drove to school.

* * *

The man was driving down the highway. He had the look of a person who suppressed his emotions, because if he didn't he would drown in his sorrow. He turned on the radio, and listened intently for a moment, but quickly turned it off.

"No more sad songs." He said, his voice harsh. "That's the last thing I need."

* * *

Jaleen walked into Spencer following behind Charlie's over exaggerated saunter. Beside her ambled Patricia, looking as confident as ever. They all wore their school uniforms, but the uniforms couldn't hide Charlie's seductive curves or Patty's' gorgeous legs. Several guys standing by their lockers whistled at the girls. Charlie smiled at them and Patty blew kisses, but Jaleen just stared intently at her feet.

Charlie paraded over to a handsome guy with medium length brown hair. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"Could you tell me where the administrative office is?" she asked with her silky smooth Italian accent.

"I can do you one better, I'll show you." The man said with a smile. "On one condition."

"What's that."

"Your name, but if you want to further your thanks, I won't stop you." His eyes sparkled suggestively.

"Charlotte."

"My names Pogue, right this way Mademoiselles." He strode off down the hall. The girls eagerly followed him. He up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door on the left side of the corridor. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Charlie said flashing him one of her stunning smiles. Pogue grabbed the door and held it open as the three girls walked through. Charlie waved goodbye as Pogue shut the door and walked away. She leaned over to Patty and whispered in her ear. "Pretty cute, huh?"

Patty merely shrugged her shoulders. Charlie just shook her head. They never agreed on boys, but Charlie still asked her opinion.

The three girls signed in and then took a seat in the waiting room. A lady stepped into the room looking at a sheet of paper.

"Charlotte Winters?"

Charlie quickly stood up and walked to the woman.

"That would be me."

"This way Miss Winters." The lady quickly led her away. The woman led her to an office where an old man sat behind the desk. Charlie guessed that he was Provost Higgins. The woman quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Miss Winters. Please take a seat." The Provost gestured to the seat across his desk.

"Thank you." Charlie said politely taking a seat.

"Welcome to Spencer. We are so glad you have decided to join us here. We hope your time here is extremely pleasant." The way the Provost said this Charlie could tell that he said the same thing to every new student that walked through his door.

"Why, thank you. I'm sure that I will remember my time here for the rest of my life." Charlie smiled pleasantly.

"If you will go down the hall Mrs. Nutman will give you your class schedule." The Provost gestured to the door. Charlie quickly got up and left the room. She hurried down the hall to Mrs. Nutman, a kind elderly woman, who thoroughly explained her class schedule and where each class would be. She then gave Charlie the key for her dorm room and explained the dorm rule.

Charlie thanked the old woman and then left the main building for the dorm building. She began to take the bags she had brought with her up to her designated room, the rest of her stuff was suppose to arrive the next day. When she opened the door of her room she instantly disliked the room, it was small and stuffy. She tossed her stuff down on the bed and threw open the window. Charlie leaned out the window and breathed deep the fresh air.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this first chapter. This is my first fic ever. I would love to get reveiws!

Midnightfarie


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Hey Everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been gone all week. I hope this chapter can make it up to you!

* * *

Sloan had already had an interview with the Provost, and Mrs. Nutman had given her a class schedule, but she didn't know where any of the classrooms were. She went to her locker and grabbed the books she needed and then began to look for her class. She turned a corner and saw Caleb, the guy who had hit her earlier that morning.

"Hey." She waved and gave him a friendly smile. He looked up at her and tried to wave, but dropped the books he held in the process. He immediately began to blush, and he dropped to his knees to retrieve the fallen books. Sloan hurried over to help him.

"You must think I'm completely accident prone." Caleb muttered sheepishly. Sloan grinned, but Caleb couldn't see this, because her frizzy brown hair had swung down like a drape, concealing her face.

"Just a little." She placed her hands a foot apart to signify his klutziness. Caleb grinned and stood up, books in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine, you must have been going really slow or something, because I hardly have a scratch on me."

"That's great." Caleb said happily. "I was hoping you would be okay."

"You were?" Sloan asked grinning. Caleb's eyes shifted to his feet.

"Do you know where you're going?" Caleb asked, trying to change the subject. Sloan was silent for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Yeah, to class." Caleb blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Well… um… I mean… Do you know where your class is?" Caleb tried to recover. He could have slapped himself. He was such and idiot. What was it about this girl that made him such a babbling fool? She just smiled at him; she must think I'm completely ridiculous, he thought. He felt odd around her, he hadn't felt anything for a girl since Sarah had wigged out and skipped town. Sarah hadn't been able to handle the aftermath of everything that had happened with Chase, so she moved back to Boston. Sarah had left him at the verge of self-destruction and took away the one thing that he had counted on to help him through, her love. Sloan was different than Sarah, though; she made him feel different than Sarah had. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Sarah, but there was something about her that made her unique.

"No, actually, I don't." She smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like me to show you where the classroom is?"

"That would be great!" She could have kissed him, except not.

"What class do you have?"

"Huh?" She couldn't stop staring at his lips, they just looked so kissable.

"Class, what class."

"Oh!" Sloan shook out of her daze. "Um… Trig, yeah trig."

"Cool, me too."

"Great, we probably should get to class, though."

"Oh, yeah, defiantly." Caleb just stood there, Sloan looked at him. "Oh, you mean now."

* * *

Jaleen had finally finished unpacking. Luckily, she finished in time for lunch. Provost Higgins had given her a reprieve on her classes for the day, so she could settle into her room. Since she had finished her unpacking early, she decided to finish up the rest of the day's classes anyway. She glanced down at the class schedule she held in her hands. Her first class after lunch was biology, she definitely wasn't looking forward to that, but if she had to choose between biology and sitting in her room twiddling her thumbs she would go with biology.

She stepped into the cafeteria. Since Charlie and Patty were still unpacking, she was by herself. The cafeteria was packed; there weren't any free tables that she could sit at. If Patty was there she would have walked right up to the popular table and taken a seat, but Jaleen most definitely wasn't Patty. She was looking around for a table, when someone grabbed her butt. She whirled around to see who the culprit was. Behind her stood a tall and rather handsome guy, but there was something in the way he looked at her that she really didn't like.

"Looking for a seat?" He asked.

"If it's with you, then I'll keep looking." She remarked so boldly she surprised herself. He glared daggers at her; she didn't think he was to fond of being turned down.

"Watch yourself, you little---" a tall blond guy put his hand on the guys shoulder to hold him back.

"Now Aaron is that really any way to talk to a lady?" The blond winked at Jaleen. The guy called "Aaron" turned to say something to the blond, then backed down.

"Whatever." Aaron stormed off.

"Problem solved." The blond smiled at Jaleen.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. My names Reid."

"Mines Jaleen. Friends call me Jay."

"Nice to meet you Jay."

"Did I say you were a friend?"

"Ouch… Waspish." Reid said with a grin.

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting."

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Reid gave her a puzzled look.

"Yeah, sorry, my friend is way into drama. I hear Shakespeare constantly."

"I'm sorry."

"Pretty use to it, actually." Jaleen smiled at Reid. "Thanks again for the help."

"No big, Aaron's just a jerk."

"Well, thanks anyway. Bye." Jaleen turned to leave.

"Wait." Reid said. "Would you like to sit at my table?"

"That would be nice."

Reid led her to the table where a group of his friends sat. Jaleen recognized one of the guys as Pogue the guy who helped her, Patty, and Charlie locate the administrative office. The other two were complete strangers, one a brunette guy who looked a little younger then Reid and the other was a mocha-skinned beauty that was apparently Pogue's girlfriend.

"Hey everyone, this is Jaleen." This was as far as Reid's introduction skills went, he then plopped down in a chair and began to eat. Jaleen felt a little embarrassed by her intrusion, but quickly sat down.

"Hey," The brunette boy sitting beside her said. He had gorgeous green eyes, looking into them made her stomach squirm.

"Hi." She forced a smile, she never had been good with new people.

"My names Tyler." He offered her his hand to shake. She quickly took it. He seemed slightly embarrassed by his courage, like he was shy or something.

"I'm Jay."

"Ty, stop flirting with my girl." Reid put his arm around Jaleen's shoulder. The brunette named Tyler sat up straight, humiliated by his friend.

"Huh?" Jaleen looked at Reid confused. "Who said I was your girl?"

Reid just shrugged. Jaleen grabbed his fingers and pulled his arm off her shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm no ones possession. I'll find my own seat." Jaleen grabbed her tray and walked away.

'Not your usual reaction, huh?" Tyler teased Reid, who socked him in the arm.

* * *

The man pulled into a parking lot in front of a large law firm building. He grabbed his suitcase and strode into the building. He stepped into the elevator and hit the number 4. The doors slowly began to close. A woman raced towards the closing elevator.

"Hold it. Hold it please!" She called. The man sighed and stopped the doors with his foot. The woman stepped into the elevator and straightened out her skirt. She was slightly breathless. "Thank you, I'm running late for my meeting."

"Aren't we all?" The man stated. The woman looked at him for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose we all are in our own way." She looked at his face; he was quite handsome, with his chiseled jaw. "What meeting are you running late for?"

"Love."

"Love? Did you find it and lose it, or have you yet to find it?" The woman was African-American she had short black hair and green eyes. The man looked down into her eyes.

"I guess you could say I lost it."

"Me too." She whispered. "My names Alicia, by the way."

The man looked at her for a moment. She had sad eyes, she reminded him of somebody, but he couldn't think of whom.

"Nice to meet you." He offered her his hand, which she took.

* * *

AN/ So? What do you think? Let me know, and I'll update soon. Sorry for any grammer problems, I looked it over, but I probably missed some stuff. I figured you'd rather have an update then perfect grammer, so I do what I can. I hope you found this chapter interesting! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Hey everyone, sorry the update took so long. I'm leaving town in a couple of days, so I've been really busy packing. Hope this chapter can make it up to you.

* * *

Pogue strode over to Kate who was standing in front of her locker, apparently looking for a book. Pogue leaned against the locker next to hers and watched her search. He waited for her to acknowledge him, which she did with a quick glance, and then he proceeded to talk.

"So, I was thinking. We should go to Nicky's and meet up with the rest of the boys and get some dinner."

Kate straightened up exasperatedly, and gave Pogue a look that he knew well enough to know that she was mad.

"What?" He asked defensively. Kate rolled her eyes and looked back into her locker. "What's wrong?"

Kate turned back to face him and smiled halfheartedly.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Nicky's sounds fine."

"Kate, I can't read your mind. If you want to say something to me than say it." Kate slammed her locker shut.

"Fine! I think we should do something different. I'm tired of always having to share you with your friends."

"Okay. We'll do something different." Pogue said with a smile. "Just not tonight. I already made plans with Caleb and the boys."

Kate looked at him with disgust.

"No Pogue. I want you to chose." Kate placed her hand on his chest. "Me or them."

Pogue shook his head.

"Don't make me do this." Pogue snarled. Kate shook her head her eyes watering and she walked away. "Kate! Kate don't do this!"

* * *

Caleb showed Sloan to the cafeteria, (much to Caleb's pleasure) they had spent the most of the day together, and it had turned out that they had a lot of the same classes. Caleb had shown her the way to all her classrooms, even the ones he wasn't in. Caleb love her company, he felt like he could tell her anything, even though they had only known each other for a day. He found it easy to talk to her, as though she was just one of the guys, and she would talk back. Not about makeup or hair or any other girly subject, but about real stuff, meaningful stuff. Caleb liked that about her.

"Um, Sloan?" She had just leaned over the counter to grab a tray. She straightened up and handed one to Caleb.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going to Nicky's tonight."

"What's that?"

"Its kind of Spencer's hang out, but I was wondering if you might like to join me." Sloan bit her lip, and Caleb braced himself for rejection.

"Did you say Nicky's?"

"Yeah."

"As in the bar, Nicky's?" Caleb nodded, and Sloan looked to the floor. "Oh, well I thought you had said something else. Actually, I just got a job at Nicky's."

"You're going to work at Nicky's?"

"Yeah, well, you see, moneys kind of tight for me, cause I'm on my own. I got accepted to Spencer on a scholarship, but I have to pay for the rest of my living expenses my own." Sloan looked uncomfortable, like her lack of fortune was something to be embarrassed about. "But I would have loved to join you."

"You still could. When does your shift end?" Caleb shifted nervously, hoping she wasn't just trying to blow him off. It would really suck to get turned down twice in the same day.

"Eight, do you think you would still be there?" Sloan asked, her eyes brightening.

"Yeah, definitely." Caleb was elated.

"So, it's a date." With that Sloan left, leaving Caleb standing there staring after her.

"It's a date." He whispered to himself. He pumped his fist. "Yes!"

* * *

Charlie and Patty had finished unpacking their bags, and now they were just lying on their beds and were thoroughly discussing the events of the day, especially the parts that included boys.

"You can't seriously deny that Pogue is hot." Charlie pleaded with Patty.

"Why do you need my approval? If you like the guy go for it." Patty said as she started to paint her nails.

"You think I should?" Charlie pressed. Patty rolled her eyes.

"Do you need my stamp of approval?" Patty looked Charlie in the eye. Charlie nodded vigorously. "Then you have it."

Charlie grinned happily.

"I knew you thought he was hot." Patty sighed loudly.

* * *

Sloan hurried around the bar, grabbing the next order. Nicky's was unbelievably crowded; she had hoped her first day would be quiet, but no such luck. Caleb and his friends turned up around 7:30. She gave him a quick smile, and hurried back to the counter. He watched her walk away. Pogue grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards the table where the rest of his group sat.

Caleb watched Sloan bustle around the bar. She looked completely overwhelmed, but as adorable as ever. Pogue kept trying to start a conversation with him but he was to distracted by Sloan's presence to concentrate on what his friend was saying.

"And I showed them to the administrative office. They were seriously hot!" Pogue concluded his one sided conversation. "Caleb, are you listening?"

"Wha---?" Caleb shook out of his daze.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Pogue observed.

"Yeah, thanks." Caleb said, not really listening, Pogue shook his head. Caleb looked at his watch. "Its eight, she'll be off any minute now."

* * *

Kate sat in the library. After her and Pogue's fight she didn't really feel like going to Nicky's and seeing him there. She was still fuming mad, but she was trying to calm down. She was tired of being angry. As much as she hated him right now, she really loved him, and she knew she would forgive him. Even if she didn't want to.

She looked around the library, and was glad to find she was completely alone. Or not. She saw a guy standing behind a bookcase. He looked up when he felt her watching him. He was handsome, probably about her age, with blonde hair and bluish green, haunting eyes. He flashed her a dashing smile. She smiled back shyly. He grabbed a book and ambled over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked gesturing to the chair beside her. Kate shook her head. "Can I sit there?"

"Sure." The boy grinned and sat down and opened his book. He smiled at her and began to read. Kate sat down her book and sighed. The guy looked up and smiled again.

"Is your book horribly boring?" He asked

"On a scale of 1 to 10, its an 11." The guy laughed, he had a rich laugh.

"I'm Jason by the way."

"Kate. That's my name." Jason smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Kate."

* * *

Sloan looked up at the clock. It was 8:00, time for her date. She smiled in excitement. She hurried back into the kitchen. She punched in her timesheet, and went into the employee restroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wondered what an incredibly handsome guy like Caleb could see in her. She was really good at Martial Arts, so her body was well toned, but as far as her looks. Well she definitely was lacking there, at least so she thought. She studied her reflection for a moment. Her hair was a little curly, but mostly it ended up looking frizzy, and her nose was kind of big. Her eyes were probably her best feature. They were nicely shaped and a lovely rich brown in color. She opened her purse and grabbed her lip-gloss, she gently dabbed it on her lips. She quickly combed her hair with her fingers and pronounced herself good, at least good enough.

Caleb sat with his friends waiting for his date to appear. It was 8:15 and he was starting to think she had backed out. Tyler and Reid had just left to play pool when Pogue nudged him. He looked up and his eyes rested upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

She walked into the room, looking like an angel, surrounded by lowly mortals. It seemed like a light emanated from her, a heavenly light. Caleb couldn't help but stare at her until Pogue elbowed him bringing him back to his senses. He quickly stood up and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said with one of her amazing smiles. Caleb smiled in return but his couldn't compare to the splendor of hers. Pogue rolled his eyes and thumped his friend on the back.

"This is where I take my leave." Pogue announced. Sloan stifled a laugh, as Caleb's friend quickly ditched the awkward situation. Caleb sat beside her.

"Well, now that we're free of the third wheel." She whispered to him.

* * *

Reid bent over the pool table to take his shot, but stood back up quickly. Tyler looked at him, confused.

"What?" Tyler asked. Reid sat his cue down on the table and walked away. Tyler looked in the direction his friend had gone. His mouth went dry at the sight of her.

* * *

AN/ So, what did you think? Please review! Who's the Mystery Girl? I really want to know what you think. Review make my day. I'll update as soon as I can. Sorry to leave you hanging.

Midnightfarie


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! I worked my butt off to get you guys another chapter before I go on my trip, and I must say that my packing has been neglected because of it. So, I hope my hard work will bring you some enjoyment. That being said, on with the story.

* * *

Pogue strode over to the bar.

"Hey, Nicky! Get me a coke would you?" He leaned against the bar as he waited for his drink. He scanned the room. Reid and Tyler were in their usual spot at the pool table beating Aaron and his friends horribly. Just then a girl walked in through the front door. It was the same girl he had met the other day, Charlie was her name, wasn't it. She looked over at him and smiled, he gave her one of his most charming smiles, in return. She made her way over to the bar were he stood.

"Hey." She said casually.

"Hey."

"Fancy seeing you here." She said as she leaned on the counter.

"Fancy that."

"You come here often?" She inquired nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, all the time."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot, what with school and Nicky's."

"Lucky me." He said grinning flirtatiously.

"Yes, this would definitely be your lucky day."

"Whys that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm a beautiful woman, I'm looking for fun, and I'm not looking for a commitment." She said and stepped closer to him. "Do you know how to dance?"

Pogue looked her up and down and then nodded.

"Prove it to me." She whispered in his ear playfully. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"What do I get in return?" He asked mischievously.

"My pleasurable company." Charlie replied lightly.

This girl intrigued Pogue. She was a mystery. He wasn't sure what she was looking for. Maybe she just enjoyed stringing him along, whatever it was she definitely had his interest. A salsa song came on and Pogue pulled her body close to his. They moved with the music, Pogue pulled her closer as they danced. She wrapped one of her legs around him and bent back. Her low cut shirt pulled tight against her body. Pogue wrapped his arms around her waist as she slowly rolled up to standing. He turned her around and held her close so that their bodies moved as one. Then the song ended. Charlie pulled away from him slowly, lingering slightly longer then she would have normally.

"Thanks for the dance." She whispered in his ear. She turned on her heel and walked away, her hips swaying in time with the song that had just started.

"That's one heck of a woman." Pogue muttered.

* * *

Jason and Kate talked for hours. They had a lot of common interests. They liked the same books and movies. He was perfect, except for one thing.

"You play football?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Jason looked confused.

"I don't know, the whole game just seems pointless to me."

"What?" Jason seemed truly hurt.

"Its just not my thing." Kate said trying to put it nicely.

"Come to one of my games. Maybe you'll change your mind." Kate considered it for a moment. Jason placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eye. "For me?"

* * *

Jaleen stepped into Nicky's and looked around. It was a stuffy bar, the music was too loud, and people were smoking all around. Over all it was just a terrible atmosphere. She managed to shove her way over to the bar, but it took a lot of work. There was a bald guy standing behind the counter, he looked like a biker. He had tattoos all over his arms, but he smiled at Jay.

"What can I get you?" He said in a friendly voice.

"Could I get some fries, and a coke?" Nicky nodded and went to work on her order. Jaleen looked around to see if she recognized anyone. She spotted Reid, at the pool table, he was staring at her, she managed to suppress a gag, as he sauntered over to her. She saw Tyler looking at her also, but when their eyes met he looked away quickly and began to blush.

"Hey." Reid said flirtatiously.

"Hi."

"Whatcha doing here?" he said trying to start a conversation.

"Getting food." She replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want to play pool?"

"Yeah, but not with you." Jaleen smiled sweetly. Nicky brought over Jaleen's order, which she quickly paid for and walked away.

"Where you going?" Reid asked walking behind her.

"To find a table, where I can sit and eat in peace."

"You won't get much of that here."

"Yeah, especially if you don't leave me alone." Jaleen found a small table and quickly sat down. Reid took the other chair. "Excuse me, you weren't invited."

"You're excused."

* * *

Caleb quickly realized that Sloan tended to be soft spoken, but when she did speak she said something important. It was nice, Caleb had never really been one for small talk, and the silence wasn't the least bit awkward. They just sat together, enjoying each other's presence.

"Who are you?" Sloan inquired, her eyes piercing into his very soul.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb answered demurely. Sloan smiled slightly.

"You know what I mean. What makes you, well, you?"

"You want to have a heart to heart talk on a first date?"

"Can you think of a better time?" Sloan smirked, and Caleb found himself wanting to tell this strange girl his secrets, all of them.

"I like swimming, I love my car, I like learning, but I hate most of my classes." Sloan laughed quietly. "I love my friends, even when they drive me nuts."

"Anything else?" She pressed. Caleb looked down at his feet.

"My mom means the world to me, and she needs me. I miss my father; I did love him even though I never told him that. And if I told you anything else I'd have to kill you."

Sloan laughed at the last bit he said, and Caleb didn't tell her that he wasn't joking.

"Well I like being alone, and I don't really like to talk. I don't have any friends or family. I like learning too, and I don't know how to swim."

"Anything else?" Caleb pressed.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you. And that would be quite a waist of such a lovely face." Caleb grinned at her, there was something about this girl that he never wanted to be without again.

* * *

Jaleen tried ignoring him, being nice to him, and being totally mean. But nothing work! He wouldn't leave her alone. It was like she was holding up a neon sign only he could see that said "Free Beer!" He just wouldn't leave her alone. She finally decided to use reverse psychology on him.

"You know, you're actually really cute." She put on her most flirtatious smile.

"Yeah, I know." He was so full of himself, Jaleen was surprised that there was enough room for any one else in the building, given how enormous his head was, he was too much, she couldn't stand his arrogance.

"You are so unbelievably full of yourself." Jaleen had been leaning against a wall, she went to walk away when Reid put his hand on her shoulder holding her against the wall.

"Then why is it that you are so into me." Reid's nose wasn't even an inch away from her face. His close proximity made her breathless.

"I'm not. Your presence disgusts me." Reid smirked.

"Hey girly, don't get your panties in a twist." Jaleen snorted in disgust.

"Don't think you had any effect whatsoever on my panties."

"Of course not." His grin lengthened.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." He smiled cockily; Jaleen stepped closer to him until their bodies were touching. Reid inhaled sharply. Her lips were so close to his. He closed his eye and waited for the kiss. Instead she kneed him, right between the legs, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"See you at school, Reid." She said sweetly and walked away.

* * *

Pogue shook his head; he had to get away from that girl, she was trouble with a capital 'T'. He had never met anyone like her. Being around her made him want to be around her always. She was so sexy, but then again, so was Kate. She was fun, flirty, smart, and completely gorgeous, but he loved Kate. He had to get away from her, one more moment with her and he didn't think he could control himself anymore. He walked past Tyler who was bent double laughing about something Pogue didn't see.

"Dude, I'm getting out of here." Pogue said patting his young friend on the back. Tyler pointed at something and Pogue looked where he indicated. Reid was crumpled on the floor and one of the new girls Pogue had met that morning was walking away triumphantly.

"Man, I think that's a rejection that Reid won't soon forget." Tyler chuckled. Pogue suppressed his laughter and hurried out of the bar.

* * *

A girl ran down the road as fast as she could. The black of night was closing in upon her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, something was behind her, and something was chasing her. Her breath came in ragged gasps. She saw Nicky's in front of her, it was only a couple of blocks away, she just had to keep running. She was almost there, and then she would be safe. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Asphalt dug into her hands and shredded her jeans. She tried to get to her feet, but her chaser had reached her. Her attacker wrapped its arms around her and began to whisper in her ear, in a voice that sent chills down the girls back.

"Do you know what lurks in the darkness?" The girl shook her head, her body trembling with fear. "I do. I know what it is we fear. We fear the unknown. It is not monsters that haunt our dreams, it is fear, I thrive on fear. You fear me, and it gives me power. What are you afraid of?"

The girl shook uncontrollably, then she whispered, barely loud enough to be heard. "Death."

"Ah," The creature sighed in child like delight. "Well my dear. I would like to introduce you to your fear."

The girl let out a scream of horror, and then she was silent. Darkness swallowed her presence, and she was no more.

* * *

AN/ Creepy, huh? The plot thickens, and I'm going out of town, so it will be a while until my next update. I know, I know, I'm evil. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

P.S. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed my story! (Hint, hint!)

Midnightfarie


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, so with out further ado! On with the story.

* * *

Pogue stepped out of the bar and walked over to his bike. He was surprised to find a girl kneeling beside it and looking it over intently. Pogue walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked looking down at the girl on the ground. She jumped; she hadn't realized he was there. She stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"Oh, no. I just like motorcycles. Is it yours?" She asked. She was a pretty little thing with mahogany hair and green eyes. Pogue recognized her as one of the new girls he had met that morning, and the same girl that kept turning Reid down.

"Yeah its mine. I'd offer you a ride back to school, but you probably don't want to leave your car."

"I don't have a car." She said, she had an accent, but Pogue couldn't place it.

"Then how are you planning to get back?" Pogue asked her.

"I was going to walk." Pogue looked at her like she was crazy.

"This isn't the kind of town were a girl your age, especially one as pretty as you are, should be walking around alone at night. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't give you a ride and something happened. So would you please except my offer?" The girl looked at him for a moment and then nodded. Pogue handed her a helmet and slid on to his bike. A moment later he felt the girls warm presence behind him.

"My names Jaleen, by the way." She said to him. "Your names Pogue right?"

"Yeah." Pogue revved up the engine of his bike. "You might want to hold on."

* * *

Caleb couldn't take his eyes off of Sloan; she smiled at him and sat down her fork.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Caleb asked her. She nodded.

"Sound nice, where did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." Caleb stood up and offer Sloan a hand as she got up. She kept holding his hand even once she was standing. Caleb was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't even care. They walked out to Caleb's car and he opened the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman." She said to him.

"You deserve it." He said back. She smiled happily. Caleb walked around to the driver's side and got into the car. "So lets go for a walk."

* * *

Pogue stepped into the library. He needed to talk to Kate, to apologize, and this was where she usually went when she was mad at him.

"Kate?" He called. He stepped around a bookcase to see a blond guy holding his girlfriends hand. He felt his rage boil up inside of him. "Get your hand off my girl, creep."

Pogue walked towards them and grabbed Kate's hand. The blond boy stepped between them.

"Last time I checked, Kate wasn't anyone's property." The man countered. Pogue gave the guy a icy glare.

"Come on, Kate, let's get out of here." Pogue pulled her hand.

"No." Kate firmly planted herself.

"What?" Both of the men asked at the same time.

"I'm not going anywhere." Pogue looked at her in disbelief. "I'm sick of you telling me what to do, I'm sick of you lying to me, and I'm sick of you constantly getting jealous. But most of all Pogue, I'm sick of you."

Pogue's eyes filled with pain.

"Jason, would you mind walking me to my room?" Her voice was higher than usual, probably from her emotions. She looked at the blond; he looked completely stunned, mouth hanging open. When he didn't answer, Kate just grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

* * *

Caleb parked his car beside a bunch of trees.

"Where are we?" Sloan asked.

"Ipswich forest." Caleb replied. He stepped out of the car and hurried to the other side to get the door for her. "Its part of the original colony of Ipswich. Hundreds of acres of this forest were cleared for farmland."

"Wow." Sloan whispered. Caleb took her hand and led her into the forest. The night air was slightly cold, as Caleb quickly realized. He pulled off his jacket and offered it to her; she took it and put it on hastily. "Thank you." She whispered. Caleb shrugged off her appreciation.

"Any time." He said smiling at her. She bit her lip nervously. Caleb couldn't believe how amazing she was, and she didn't even know it. "You're beautiful."

Sloan blushed and stared intently at her feet. After a moment she looked back up into his eyes.

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself." Caleb chuckled. Then it happened. Sloan reached up and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I've had a wonderful time tonight."

Caleb looked her in the eyes for a moment, and then he kissed her solidly on the lips. She seemed startled at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. Slowly they broke apart.

"The nights not over yet.' Caleb whispered to her quietly.

* * *

"I'll go." Kate said abruptly.

"What?" Jason was completely lost.

"I'll go to one of your football games." Jason's face lit up. "When is the next one?"

"Tomorrow night." Kate stopped in front of a door.

"Great, see you then. This is my room." She said, pointing at the door behind her. "I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes Pogue is such a jerk."

"Why are you dating him then?" Jason asked. "Sorry, that wasn't my place."

"No, its okay. He wasn't always like that. He use to be really sweet." Kate sighed. "Not like it really matters. I think we might really be over this time."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 4, keep up the good work. I've been thinking a lot about what each character looks like, and I have decided that Patty would be Kristen Bell. If you want to have the same picture of Patty in your mind that I do, look her up, and if any one has a different idea of what they think she should look like, I would love to hear about it.

Midnightfarie


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hope you all like this chapter. Thank you to HopelessRomantic44 for sticking with my story, this chapter is for you.

* * *

Jaleen woke up the next morning. She felt bad for hurting Reid, but if she tried to apologize he would probably take it as some weird sort of come on. She looked around her dorm room, it seemed so lonely, she didn't have a roommate, because she was a junior and Charlie and Patty were seniors. But she had always been the loner in the group. The odd man out. It kind of suck, but she was use to it. She pulled on her school uniform. She looked in the mirror. She saw an unconfident sixteen-year-old girl who was too afraid of getting hurt that she never took a chance.

"No." She said to herself. "I don't want this for my life. I want to live."

She picked up her book bag and stepped out of her room with a new confidence. She had always been the quiet shy one of the three. Not any more! New school, new me, she thought. She walked up the stairs to Charlie and Patty's room and knocked impatiently. Patty came to the door, wiping the sleep from her eyes, her blond hair still messy from sleep.

"What are you doing? You guys were supposed to be up half an hour ago." Patty looked surprised.

"What?"

"Class starts in five minutes." Patty slapped her forehead.

"Crap, crap, crap!" She scrambled into her room and trying to get her uniform on and wake up Charlie at the same time.

"Huh." Charlie opened her eyes bewildered.

"Get up, we over slept." Patty gasped as she pulled on her skirt. Charlie rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Ouch." Charlie got up and rubbed her hip. She stumbled to her dresser and grabbed her uniform. She had a way of staying calm even when everything was going wrong. Patty finally finished getting dressed, she somehow managed to make her school uniform look fabulous with out doing anything but changing the shoes. She finally really looked at Jaleen.

"You look different." Patty said looking her up and down.

"I felt like a change." Jaleen said confidently.

"Who's the guy?" Patty grinned mischievously.

"What? No, no guy." Jaleen said defensively. Patty gave her an unbelieving look.

"Sure."

"I mean it." Jaleen said indignantly.

Patty and Charlie exchanged meaningful glances.

"What's his name?" Charlie pressed.

"There's no guy." Jaleen blushed furiously.

"Then, my dear, why are you embarrassed?" Patty giggled, as Jaleen blushed even deeper.

"Common just tell us." Charlie pleaded.

"Well, I don't like him, but he's all over me, and I don't know what to do."

"You 'don't' like him?" Patty pushed.

"Okay, maybe a little, but I'd never tell him that."

* * *

Sloan walked slowly down the hall, hoping to run into Caleb, but she didn't. She sighed disappointedly. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and pulled her close to the body they came from. The person whispered to her, so close she could feel the words brush against her ear.

"Guess who." Sloan smiled at the sound of his voice. She pulled his hand down and turned to face him.

"Hey." She whispered. He smiled, she was still holding his hands in hers.

"You didn't guess." He teased. Sloan laughed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes to do so. She closed her eyes and reached up and began to feel his face.

"Caleb." She said opening her eyes.

"What?"

"That's my guess." She said laughing. Caleb smiled at her.

"Oh, very good." He said sarcastically.

"So, what do I get?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For guessing right." Caleb laughed and bent down to kiss her.

"I like your lips." He commented as they pull away from each other. "And I was wondering if they would like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"Do I get to come with?" She asked mockingly.

"If you must." Caleb said with a sigh. Sloan laughed quietly.

"We would love to join you.

* * *

Pogue was walking down the hall when he spotted Kate he quickened his pace to catch up with her, they needed to talk, he was about to call out to her when she walked up to the last person he wanted to see her with. Jason, the slimy player who was trying to wriggle his way in with Pogue's girlfriend, Jason currently had his head in his locker, and was completely unaware of Kate's presence. Pogue slid around a corner to a place were he could see them, but they wouldn't be able to see him. Kate gently tapped Jason on the back and he stood up abruptly, his head crashing in to the top of his locker.

"Oh, ow." He said turning to face her rubbing his injured head. Kate's hands flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped. "Are you okay?"

Seeing that his attacker was Kate, Jason dropped his hand from his head and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just startled me." Kate bit her lip.

"I'm so sorry." She reached up and gently stroked his head were he had hit it. Jason closed his eyes enjoying her touch. Pogue could feel his blood boiling. "Does it hurt?"

"Its okay, really." Jason said with a smile.

* * *

Juniors and seniors had combined P.E., so Jaleen joined her friends in the gym wearing her P.E. shorts and a tank top. Both Charlie and Patty wore the shorts and sports bras. Luckily, Reid wasn't there, she didn't fancy trying to run laps with him staring at her butt.

A girl who Jaleen had seen a couple times walked over to her. Jay smiled, trying to seem friendly.

"Hi." Jay said with an awkward little wave. The girl looked at her with disdain. Her lip curled slightly in revulsion. Jay was taken aback by her obvious dislike.

"I heard you were flirting with my boyfriend yesterday." The girl said coldly. Jaleen looked at her in total confusion.

"Huh?"

"Aaron, my friend saw you hanging all over him yesterday in the cafeteria." The girl continued angrily.

"Aaron Abbot?" Jay inquired.

"Duh."

"You're dating that creep?" Jay shot back.

"Just keep your hands off." The girl glared.

"With pleasure. Just do me a favor and tell your 'boyfriend' the same thing." The girl gasped at Jaleen's nerve and stormed off. "Nice meeting you."

Jaleen wave at the retreating girl, Kate, the mocha skinned girl, ambled over to her.

"Way to go. That snobby bitch has been asking for it for years. It's nice to finally have a girl here at Spencer who's got some back bone." Kate grinned at Jay.

"The pleasure was really all mine." Kate chuckled.

"It was Jaleen, right?" Kate asked. Jay nodded, Kate smiled and pointed at herself. "Kate."

"Yeah, I remember."

"We should hang out some time. You not like the usual suck ups Barbie's that flood this school." Jay could tell that Kate was the type to speak her mind. She liked that.

"Sounds great."

* * *

Sloan walked into the library. She had lost her history book and she needed to check one out before class started. She walked over to the help desk where a middle-aged woman was reading the newspaper. Sloan tilted her head sideways to get a look at the front page, but the woman folded it up before she could see.

"Can I help you?" the lady snapped. Sloan jerked her head up.

"Yes, actually. Do you have any copies of the history book needed in Professor Adler's class?" Sloan asked politely. The woman rolled her eyes and got slowly to her feet, walking off into the shelves. "Thank you." Sloan called after her.

She leaned over the counter to get a look at the newspaper. There was a picture of a pretty blond girl on the front page, it was a school picture, and the girl went to Spencer. The headline caught her eye:

"High School Girl Murdered Near Local Bar"

Sloan snatched up the paper and began to read the article. Apparently Leann Montgomery, a junior at Spencer, had been found dead late the night before three blocks away from Nicky's. The autopsy had shown that she had lost a great deal of blood, but the paper didn't mention any wounds. Apparently the Police were at a loss for how she died. Sloan sat down the paper and swore loudly, only to turn around and find the librarian standing behind her. She smiled sheepishly and hurriedly checked out the book the disgruntled librarian had found.

* * *

Patty bent in half, reaching for her toes. Charlie had ditched P.E. as soon as she heard that cheerleading tryouts were later that day. Patty was just straightening up when she was knocked to the ground.

"Ow!" She snapped. A young man with black hair and blue eyes rushed to her aid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." The guy helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Patty brushed off her shorts and then looked up at the boy.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile. "But maybe if I say I'm hurt they'll let me out of P.E."

"You hate P.E. too?" The guy asked.

"Loathe it." She said with a grin. "I'd much rather be acting."

"Me too." The boy said excitedly.

"Cool, maybe we'll be in a play together."

"My names Daniel, by the way." The boy said shyly

* * *

Jaleen turned off the water to the showers. The rest of the girls had long since left the locker room. She grabbed her towel and dried off her face, then wrapped it around her body. She groped blindly out of the stall for her cloths. They weren't there. She pulled her towel tighter around her self and sighed.

"Isn't this wonderful." She growled. She stepped out of the shower, her wet hair dripped down her back making her shiver. She looked everywhere for her cloths. It must be have been Aaron Abbots girlfriend, what a bitch, she thought. She resigned herself to the fact that her cloths were gone and she would have to walk back to her room in her towel. She peeked out of the bathroom, the hall was empty, and she hurried to her room.

She turned the last corner to her room and almost ran into a guy who was standing in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh sorry." She muttered and went to step around him, but not before he turned around. "Reid."

"Jaleen, I'm liking this stile on you." He looked up and down her barely clothed body. "What's the occasion? Or did you get dressed up, or should I say down, for me?"

"Some girls stole my clothes." Jaleen muttered.

"Really? Remind me to thank them." Reid said. He took a step closer to her, and she stepped back. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I just don't like being around you. Your presence makes me ill."

"Are you competing for jackass of the year?"

"As defending champion, are you afraid of a little competition?" She shot back. Reid cornered her against the hallway wall.

"I'm looking forward to it." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"After what happened the last time we were in this position, I wouldn't think you would be so eager to put yourself in it again."

"To be next to you, my dear, I'll risk it."

* * *

Caleb and Sloan had a free period, so he drove her out to the forest again. They walked together for a long time, enjoying the fresh air and each other's company. Caleb glanced at his watch and saw that the needed to head back to school, he looked at Sloan; she seemed preoccupied with her thoughts.

"I love it here." She commented. Caleb smiled at her.

"Me too, but we need to get back to school." Sloan frowned sadly, but followed him back to the car.

Caleb turned on the car, and the radio started playing. The song on was James Blunt, "Goodbye My Lover." Sloan looked Caleb in the eye.

"I love this song." She whispered. Caleb looked at the time again, then turned up the radio. He got out of the car and walked around to Sloan. He offered her his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

* * *

AN: I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, so please review.

Midnightfarie


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to my reviewers, your comments really help me to keep on writing. So on with the story!

* * *

Pogue was walking past the gym, when he heard the sound. The only thing he liked about football. _Cheerleaders! _He ambled into the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. Tryouts, the best day of the year. He scanned the wannabe's. That was when he spotted her. Wearing short shorts that barely covered her curvy hips, and a sports bra that looked more like a pushup. Charlie. She stood patiently, her perfectly Italian skin putting the rest of the girl's tans to shame. Pogue stared at her for a moment, enjoying the view, when she looked at him. She smiled seductively and waved slightly. Pogue pretended just to notice her and gave her a quick nod, returning his attention to the girl currently trying out.

She was pretty, blonde, but she was definitely not cut out to be a cheerleader. She fumbled through her whole routine, and Pogue couldn't help but feel bad for her. There were five more girls, only two of which had any real talent, and then Charlie. The music to an upbeat song blared over the radio. Charlie started with a little cheer, and then did three consecutive cartwheels, ending with a round off. She did several other gymnastic moves that Pogue didn't recognize and then she finished it off by sliding down into the splits. Pogue clapped enthusiastically and Charlie stood up gracefully. She ambled over to Pogue as the next girl started.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "What brings you to cheerleading tryouts?"

"I find cheerleading inspirational, hot girls are my religion. I come to tryouts devotedly." He said nonchalantly.

"So in other words, you're a pervert who likes to watch girls in little clothing showoff their flexibility?"

"I prefer female anatomy enthusiast." Pogue said with a grin. Charlie laughed.

"You're crazy."

"I have been told that before, but it is usually accompanied with a slap."

* * *

Jaleen walked into the cafeteria for lunch. Despite her best efforts Reid still saw her come in. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Jaleen, I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately. I don't usually act like that. Well, I do, but I don't usually feel the need to apologize." Reid said casually, but Jaleen could tell he meant it.

Jaleen looked him in the eye for a moment, he had beautiful eyes.

"Just leave me alone." She said icily. Reid stepped closer to her.

"Is that what you really want?" He held her chin in his hand forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I---." She stuttered.

* * *

Patty sat at a desk in an empty classroom, she was reading. She had found out that there was going to be a school play, and the auditions were in a couple months. She had checked out the play they were doing from the library. Romeo and Juliet. Rather cliché. Patty had hoped that they would do a less known play.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened, creaking loudly. Patty jolted upright. Daniel was shoved into the room and Aaron Abbott appeared seconds latter.

"So, where's my homework?" Aaron asked as Daniel scrambled to his feet.

"I don't know." He said boldly. Aaron slugged the poor kid in the stomach. Daniel groaned loudly.

"Wrong answer, geek." Patty quietly got out of her seat and made her way over to the two boys.

"How about you do your own homework?" Daniel challenged again. Patty had to admit the kid had guts, but Aaron didn't like that answer, so he hit the poor kid again. Daniel fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Patty couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me." She chimed in. Aaron whirled around to face her. He looked down at her and laughed. She wasn't surprised she wasn't very intimidating since she barely hit five foot five inches when she wore her high heels.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely.

"I'd like you to stop beating up this poor guy." She said gesturing to Daniel, who was still on the ground.

"Or what?" Aaron sneered.

"Or else."

* * *

Pogue had just left the cheerleading tryouts, Charlie still on his mind, when he saw Kate walking down the Jason. They were talking and laughing without a care in the world. Then Jason brushed his lips quickly against Kate's cheek. Kate stopped walking and looked at Jason seriously, she was about to say something when Pogue charged into Jason, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you ever touch her again." Pogue yelled angrily. Staring threateningly down at Jason. Kate grabbed Pogue's shoulders and turned him around. She slapped him across the face. Pogue looked at her, stunned.

"Leave me alone." Kate said coldly.

"You're my girlfriend, and I don't like it when other guys try to get in your pants." Pogue snarled, pointing at Jason, who was picking himself up off the floor.

"You're wrong." Kate yelled. "I'm not your girlfriend. Not any more. So its none of your business who I decide to do."

* * *

The man stepped out of the elevator and hurried into his office. He was running late for his first appointment. He sat down behind his desk and laid his brief case open on it. A soft knock came from the door.

"Come in." He said calmly, his secretary stepped quietly into the office. "Good morning, Nancy." He said pleasantly.

"Morning, sir." She said cheerily. "You have three missed calls. One from a Mr. Caleb Danvers, one from a Mr. Pogue Parry, and one from the Salem hospital to alert you of the death of…"

Nancy trailed off, the man had raised his hand to stop her.

"Thank you, Nancy." He said his voice strangled with grief. "Could you please clear my schedule for the rest of the day?"

"But, sir, your nine o' clock is already here."

The man sighed reluctantly, and then gestured for his secretary to show the client in. The man rested his head in his hands as he waited for his client. Some one cleared their throat from the doorway. The man looked up to find the same woman from the elevator. Alicia. He stood up hurriedly and offered her a seat.

"You must be Mrs. Cain." He said stating the obvious. She smiled as she took a seat.

"Yes, I am."

"If I had known you were my client, I could have started charging you on the elevator." Alicia laughed quietly as the man sat down. He instantly got down to business. "So, you have been charged with man slaughter."

Alicia's eyes filled with tears as she nodded.

"Yes, I stabbed my husband."

"And you want me to represent you?" She nodded yet again. "Then I need to know what happened."

"We got into an argument, and he hit me. I grabbed a kitchen knife to protect myself, and he charged me and he tripped and fell on top of me and landed on the knife… and… and… he died." She ended her account in sobs. "Will you help me?"

"Yes. Though at the moment, I have pressing personal matters to attend to, so if you could come back next monday we can work out the details of our defense."

Alicia nodded shakily and the man helped her out of his office, but his thoughts were elsewhere. It was time to go back to Ipswich. His past had caught up with him at long last.

* * *

"You what?" Reid pressed. Jaleen tried to pull away from him, but her held her tighter, wrapping his free arm securely around her waist.

"Don't make me hurt you." She threatened he smiled at her and only held her closer.

"I don't think you will." He challenged. She continued to struggle, but he didn't let go.

"Dam it, Reid! You are such a jerk!"

"I know I am, but I just asked you a simple question, which I think you should answer. If you do, I promise I'll let you go." He said coolly. "Do you really want me to leave you alone?"

"Reid, let me go!" Jaleen yelled. People in the cafeteria had long since started staring at the two.

"Just answer the question!" Reid yelled back. Suddenly she stopped struggling.

"YES!" She growled. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Really?" Reid looked at her, hurt.

"Yes." She said firmly.

"Fine." Reid released her and stormed out of the cafeteria. Jaleen watched him walk away, she told herself to walk over to her friends and enjoy her lunch. But she couldn't…

* * *

Aaron roared with laughter. Patty just shook her head. Aaron finally regained his composure and looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked flippantly. Patty smiled.

"Nothing, but Daniel here doesn't look to happy with you." Aaron whirled around to find Daniel behind him.

"Do you own homework Abbott." Daniel snarled. He swung his fist into Aaron's jaw with the force of a sledgehammer. Aaron crumpled to the ground. "I've got enough of my own."

* * *

The song had long since ended, but Caleb and Sloan still stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Caleb's back was arched as he stooped over kissing the brunette passionately. She returned his kisses with the same fire, but then she pulled away.

"We should slow down." She whispered, Caleb nodded as he began to kiss her neck. "We need to get back to school." Caleb nodded again, but didn't stop his lips. Sloan returned his kisses once again and muttered: "Maybe not yet."

* * *

Pogue stormed down the hall, so angry he could hardly tell where he was going. Suddenly he walked into someone, who let out a gasp and fell to the ground. It took Pogue a moment to register what had happened. He looked down to see Charlie sprawled on the floor. Pogue quickly knelt down.

"Are you alright?" Pogue asked as he gathered up her books. She nodded.

"Whats up Pogue? You just charged me down like an angry bull."

"I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"Obviously." Charlie said with a hint of annoyince in her tone. Pogue pulled her to her feet and handed her her books. "Thanks for the help though."

Pogue nodded. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her forcefully. Charlie pulled away when a loud thud sounded from behind her. She turned around. There stood Kate, her books all over the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pogue pretended not to notice her, but Charlie knew better. Kate scrambled to pickup her books, and then she hurried past them.

Charlie turned around to face Pogue. She looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Yeah, but you can't deny that it made you like it more." Pogue whispered evilly.

* * *

Reid strode down the hall angrily. He heard the sound of running footsteps behind him.

"Reid." She called after him. He turned around and saw her running to him.

"Don't run Jay, people might think you're desperate." He said coldly.

"I don't care." She whispered.

"What?" Reid was confused, she had just publicly rejected him, what more did she have to say. "What do you want?"

"You." She said boldly. "I lied. I don't want you to leave me alone." Reid looked at her in disbelief. She looked down at her feet to avoid his gazed. "I don't want you to go."

Reid cupped her face in his hands and turned her gaze upward.

"Good, because I didn't either." He said tenderly. He stooped down and brushed his lips against hers. He made it a quick kiss, unsure of what her reaction would be. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked into his eye, into his soul.

"Don't stop." She whispered. Reid grinned happily and gave her what she wanted.

* * *

A vampire lurking in the dark trembled with excitement. Last night something strong, more evil than itself, had forced it to submission, and it had not been able to hunt. A day without food, and it was starving. Luckily, the greater evil wasn't a threatening presence there tonight. Tonight Ipswich is all mine, it thought, tonight I hunt.

A female human walked alone down a dimly lit street. She was young and full of life, the vampire could sense that, but she would be easily over powered.

The creature slowly slid from its hiding place and quietly stalked its prey. The girl was completely unaware of the eminent danger, and she continued walking without so much as glancing over her shoulder. The vampire was inches from her, arms outstretched to grab its unknowing victim. Then there was a sharp pain in its chest. It looked down to see a stake lodged into its heart. The girl turned to face it. The vampire gasped in horror.

"Slayer!" It managed to choke out before it burst into flames, leaving nothing but a small pile of ashes.

"Sorry to disappoint." The girl said coolly, her hazel eyes flashing dangerously.

* * *

AN: Hope you all like this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out quicker. If you want to know what Charlie looks like, the actress I would cast as her, by looks is Megan Fox. If you have the time to look at her picture, I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you again Hopelessromantic44 and DracosSecretLover for your reviews, I'm writing this story for you.

Midnightfarie


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here's the next chapter, I really hope you all like it. This one goes out to all my reader's, thank you for your support.**

* * *

Several months passed, and they were the happiest of Reid's life. Jaleen was wonderful, they spent every free moment together, but not everything was perfect. Tyler hardly even spoke to Reid any more, at first Reid hadn't known what was wrong, but now he was sure. He saw the way Tyler looked at her. The way he balled his fists whenever Reid kissed her.

Baby boy had a thing for Jay, Reid was sure of it. Tyler wanted his girl, and it was taking a huge toll on their friendship. That's why Reid wasn't at all surprised the day Tyler cornered him in the guys' locker room after swim practice. He looked really upset, but his voice was steady.

"Do you love her?" He asked Reid. Reid was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, so he took his time to answer.

"What's it to you?" Reid asked slowly. Tyler looked to his feet, trying to find the words he needed to say.

"Damn it, Reid… Do you really need to ask that question? I—I love her, but she loves you. So if you love her too, I wish the two of you the best. But if you don't, if you hurt her…" Tyler let his words trail off, his point made. "We both know your track record with girls. Jay better not just be a pretty face to you."

Tyler walked away, but Reid stood rooted to the spot. He felt sick to his stomach. He cared about Jay, he really did, but did he care enough to save her from himself?

* * *

Jason and Kate sat together in the library. Kate had found that her grades had improved since they started dating. Jason was a really good student, and his good study habits were wearing off on her. He was the only person who had ever managed to make her understand Calculus. Her grades in math had been a steady "D" for the past two years. As of her last report card, however, they had climbed up to a "B" minus.

She looked down at the history book she read, but the words seemed to blur before her eyes. Although her study habits had improved, there was only so much studying a girl could take. Jason looked up as she closed her book. He gave her a confused look when she stood up.

"Where you going?" He asked as she picked up her purse.

"I don't know about you, but personally, I have had enough studying for one day."

"We've only been in here for fifteen minutes." Jason pointed out with an amused smile.

"Yes, but its been a very long fifteen minutes." Kate pouted slightly as she continued. "Tomorrows Saturday, so we'll have plenty of time to study then. So, could we please go to Nicky's now?"

Jason sighed as he sat down his book, but showed no other misgivings for her plan.

* * *

Pogue and Charlie sat at the bar, both with several empty shot glasses in front of them. Nicky was always really lax about checking IDs. Charlie thought for a moment, and the spoke, seeming slightly tipsy.

"I never kiss on a first date." She said loudly, hiccupping slightly. Pogue grinned and took another shot, so did Charlie.

"I never streaked through my school." Said Pogue grinning evilly. Charlie snorted loudly as she gulped down another glass. Pogue raised his eyebrows.

"That is taken way out of context." Charlie assured him.

"Let me guess, it was a bet."

"Well yeah, any way, I never skinny dipped."

Pogue swallowed a shot without hesitation. Charlie however did not.

"You've never skinny dipped?" Pogue ask in surprise.

"Never," She whispered. "But there's a first time for everything." Her eyes flashed suggestively.

"Well I never said I'd do anything that I didn't follow through on." He whispered in her ear. She didn't drink.

* * *

Jay stood in front of her mirror. She had finally decided on an outfit for that evening. She and Reid were going to Nicky's. She had chosen a green t-shirt that matched her eyes perfectly and a pair of faded blue jeans.

She jumped when a knock came from her door. It was way to early too be Reid, but she answered it anyway. Patty stood there, a fire in her eyes.

"Your getting too involved, Jay." She said with out waiting for a greeting. "You like him too much."

"No I don't." Jay replied defensively.

"We have a job to do, and you know how the boss feels about waiting." Patty pushed her way into the room and sat on the bed.

"Is that a threat, Evans?" Jaleen asked, her voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper. Patty seemed shocked at the use of her surname. She stood up to leave the room, pausing only a moment at the doorway.

"No, Rosario, it's a warning." She snarled, and slammed the door. Patty hoped that she had not been too obvious in her real reason for disliking Jay's relationship, but drastic times call for drastic measures.

* * *

The man pulled up to the old mansion, and wasn't surprised to find that there were already two other cars. He stepped out of his car and began to walk the familiar walkway to the front door. He knocked and waited. Another man answered the door.

"The prodigal son returns." The new man said by way of greeting.

"Caleb! What happened to you? You look old." The man said to his old friend with a laugh. The two men embraced and then entered the house. The man looked at Caleb for a while. Ten years had changed him a lot, he no longer had a boyish look about him, but had truly become a man. They stepped into what appeared to be a closet, but actually opened to a set of hidden stairs that led down to the meeting chamber.

Once they had descended to the bottom of the staircase, they found another man. Pogue sat in his seat, waiting patiently for the other two to join him. The man was surprised by Pogue's appearance. When he had known him, Pogue had always had fairly long hair and wore a leather jacket. Now Pogue was sitting before him, ten years had changed him a lot. Pogue had replaced the leather jacket with a stiff suit, and the long hair with an army cut. Pogue looked nothing like the daredevil he had been in high school.

They all greeted each other briefly, but were quickly down to business. It was not for pleasure that these three men found themselves together once again.

"Although this death does not come as a shock, it is a horrible blow none the less." Caleb said sadly, looking at the empty seat where their friend once sat.

"He died without an heir, his line has ended." Pogue said stating the obvious. The empty chair seemed ominous in the dim lighting. Caleb nodded.

"Our Covenant has lost two lines now." Caleb whispered as he looked at his friend who had thus far remained silent in the conversation. "We can't lose a third."

"Whether I have children or not is none of your business." The man growled from his seat.

"It is if we lose another line." Pogue said sharply.

"I can't, I won't…" He looked at his feet. "There's no one for me but her."

"This isn't about love." Caleb said, his color rising. The man jumped to his feet and glared down at him.

"Well maybe it should be!" He yelled and stormed from the room.

* * *

Jaleen pounded on Reid's door.

"Give me a minute." He hollered from the other side. He answered the door wearing nothing but boxers. Jaleen was caught off guard by his lack of clothes, and Reid was startled by her presence. "Jay, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Jay whispered. Reid looked worried. He stepped out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"What is it Jay?"

"I love you." She admitted. "I don't want to be without you. When you're not with me everything seems wrong, but I don't think that we can do this anymore. I think we should break up."

"Jay, I---" He never got to finish his sentence, just then his bedroom door opened to reveal Kira clad in nothing but one of Reid's shirts.

"Reid, come back to bed." She whispered wrapping her arms around him, and then she noticed Jaleen. "What's she doing here, babe?"

Jaleen looked as though she was going to throw up. Reid looked at her apologetically and then turned to Kira.

"Give us a minute, okay?" Kira trailed her fingers across his chest as she ambled back into his room.

"Don't be long." She whispered tantalizingly. "I have something I want to show your."

She giggled and closed the door behind her. Reid looked Jaleen in the eyes.

"Jay, I---" He reached for her hand but she pulled it away.

"I've got to go." She said lamely. She turned around and hurried away.

"Jay." He pleaded. "Jay, don't do this. It's not what it looks like."

* * *

Charlie stood on the diving board of Spencer's pool wearing nothing but a towel. Pogue was below, in the water, completely naked. They had made a deal that she would skinny dip if he did, but now that she was sobering up it didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Come on Charlie, the waters great." Pogue said grinning up at her.

"Turn around." She told him, and once he turned the other way, she shed her towel and dived into the water below. When she resurfaced, he was still turned away. "I'm in." She whispered.

"There, now was that so hard?" He taunted as he turned around.

Charlie wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but the next thing she knew they were making out against the edge of the pool. Then they broke apart in disgust. Charlie hurriedly wiped her mouth.

"Is it just me, or was that…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Kissing you was like kissing a little sister." He said rudely. Charlie glared at him for a moment, and then started laughing.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." She groped the edge of the pool for her towel. Pogue extended his hand to her.

"Still friends?" He asked, Charlie looked at him for a moment and then took his hand.

"Now that we have the whole hormonal thing out of the way, we might actually have a shot." She pushed herself out of the pool and wrapped her towel around her. "See you tomorrow, 'brother'."

* * *

Reid ran after her down the hall.

"Jay!" He called. She slowed to a walk and then stop. "Let me explain."

She didn't turn around, but he could tell that she was crying.

"I have to go. I had a lot of excuses for why I have to go, but I can't remember any of them right now. So I have to go remember my excuses." Her voice shook as she walked away. "Please, don't follow me."

Reid punched the wall in frustration. This wasn't how he had wanted it to end. He walked back to his room, then thought better of it and went for a walk.

* * *

Sloan stirred slowly, she could feel Caleb's warm presence beside her, a presence she had grown quite used to in the past few months. She sat up and looked over as his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful that she couldn't bring herself to wake him. She got out of the bed and pulled on her clothes, watching him all the while. He didn't even stir. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick note, signing it with her love, stuck it to her pillow and grabbed a towel. She quietly closed the door and walked to the showers.

She could have stayed under that stream of hot water for hours, but she had classes, so she tore herself away from the showers and hurried to her room. Caleb was gone, and in his place was an envelope. She picked it up and ripped it open.

_Dear Sloan,_

_I wish I could have waited for you to get back, but my classes start in a half an hour. So, I'll see you in English after lunch. Also, I would love if you would join me tomorrow for dinner. Let me know if you can when we see each other next._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Caleb_

* * *

Jaleen lay across her bed. Life didn't feel worth living. She had planned to break up with him, but she had wanted it to be on her terms, not because he cheated on her. She looked at the window and then buried her head under the covers. She was just about asleep when a knock came at the door, she tried to ignore it but the disturber pounded away.

"Who's there?" She snapped at the door.

"Charlie and me." She heard Patty's voice call from outside.

"What do you want?"

"We want you to come have dinner with us."

"No thanks." Jaleen growled at the door.

"At least let us in." Charlie piped in. Jaleen grumbled as she rolled out of her bed. She stumbled to the door and unlocked it letting her friends let themselves in. Jaleen staggered back to her bed and flopped back down. Patty and Charlie opened the door and walked over to the bed.

"Hey, babes, you okay?" Patty asked cautiously.

"No, I want to die." Jaleen pulled a pillow over her head.

"What happened?" Charlie pressed looking worriedly at her friend.

"I caught him sleeping with Kira." Jaleen choked. Charlie patted her back comfortingly, but Patty came to Reid's defense.

"Well, you were breaking up with him anyways." Patty pointed out. Jaleen sat up and looked at her.

"You're really not helping."

"You know what you need?" Charlie asked Jaleen.

"What?"

"A girls night. Just the three of us, like it use to be." Charlie said giving her younger friend a squeeze.

"Will there be ice cream?"

"Definitely!"

"And lots of chocolate?"

"Duh." Charlie said in disbelief.

"Okay." Jaleen gave in.

* * *

Reid stumbled around the grounds of Spencer, not really seeing where he was going. He had planned to break up with her, for her sake. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Now she thought he had cheated on her. Not that he hadn't done that to other girls, but he had never, and would never do that to her. He loved her. He loved Jay.

He found himself at the base of a willow tree and sat beneath it. Looking back on the events of the evening. He had set himself up for the disaster that followed. Kira had shown up at his door, and she seemed just to want to talk. He had been getting ready for bed, and was in his boxers. She sat down on his bed and he had offered her a drink. She accepted his offer and he had grabbed her a soda, and they had started to talk.

She told him how everyone misjudged her, everyone called her a slut, and Aaron treated her worst of all. Reid had listened, rather annoyed at the intrusion, but he couldn't think of a way to get rid of her. Then the knock came. He hurriedly opened the door, grateful for the interruption. There had been Jay, as beautiful as ever, and needing to talk to him. Then Kira came out and everything went to hell.

* * *

"That is the solution for any problem." Charlie declared, sitting down her empty pint of ice cream. "Drown your sorrows with food."

"Yeah, except the next morning you wake up and your problems are still there, along with an additional couple of pounds." Jaleen commented.

"But you feel better right now don't you?" Charlie asked. Jaleen thought for a moment and then nodded. Patty sat up in her chair.

"You know what you need, Jay?" Patty asked.

"Besides some serious sit-ups and no food for a week?"

"Besides that."

"What?"

"You need a distraction." Patty announced.

"I thought that was what this was." Jay pointed out.

"Something a little more lasting than gorging yourself on ice cream and chocolate."

"What did you have in mind?" Jaleen asked cautiously.

"There's auditions for a play tomorrow. I'm trying out, you guys should too."

"That's a great idea." Charlie chimed in.

"No way." Jaleen said firmly. "There's no way you are going to get me to do that."

* * *

**AN: My longest chapter yet, and out in less than a week! Boy, I'm good. I really hope you guys like this one, I'd love to hear your opinions. Thank you so much, all of you for taking the time to read this story.**

**Midnightfarie**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN/ This chapter goes out to everyone who has stuck with my story so far, I hope I don't disappoint you!**

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this. Please, don't." Jaleen begged her friends. "I don't even know what play it is."

"Its Romeo and Juliet." Patty informed her.

"Shakespeare? And a romance! You have got to be kidding me. I'm anti-man right now, remember? You can't be serious!" Jaleen tried to dart for the door but her two friends held her fast.

"We're serious." Patty told her.

"As a heart attack." Charlie offered.

"You know that I'm going to kill you guys later, right?" Jaleen asked. Both of her friends nodded.

Patty forced Jaleen into a chair. Her friends sat on either side of her. The teacher came in and started rambling on and on about Shakespeare. Jaleen was pretty sure she fell asleep at one point. Patty elbowed her and she jerked upright.

"Alright everyone lets start the auditions." The teacher said as cheerfully as ever. Just then he ambled in, the last person Jaleen wanted to see. Reid.

"Hope I'm not late." Reid said smirking as he plopped down on a chair.

"Not at all Mr. Garwin." The teacher beamed at him. Jaleen tried to hide her face behind her copy of Romeo and Juliet, but Reid looked straight at her.

"Oh crap." She muttered glaring at her two guilty friends. "So Reid just happens to be into acting." She said accusingly.

"Oh wow, that's such a surprise." Said Patty. So much for her being a good actress, Jaleen thought.

"Yeah, real shocker." Jaleen muttered. Reid smiled at her, guiltily. She just continued to glare.

* * *

Sloan sat on her bed, staring at the cursed thing that she held in her hand. What should she do, what could she do? How could she tell Caleb? Tears began to roll down her cheeks. What now?

At first she thought it was a fluke, it wasn't like she hadn't missed before, but this was different. She felt different. She blinked away her tears and looked again at the pregnancy test she held in her hand, hoping the result had changed. No such luck, the positive sign was as clear as ever. How could she have been so stupid, she had responsibilities, she didn't have time to be pregnant. How could she do what was required of her with a baby on the way?

She had to leave. Skipping town was the only option. She needed to go somewhere and have this baby in secret. Not yet, though, she couldn't just leave Caleb. She loved him and she had to at least say goodbye. Yes, she'd leave that night. Caleb had asked her out that evening, she would go to dinner with him and then break it off.

Should she tell him, though? It was his child, shouldn't he know about it? No, because then he would try to do the honorable thing and marry her. She needed to just leave, make up some lame excuse and go.

* * *

"Ms. Rosario, you're up." The teacher declared energetically. They really shouldn't hire former cheerleaders as teachers Jay thought. "And Mr. Garwin, you will be reading opposite her."

Reid jumped to his feet and hurried onto the stage, Jay on the other hand took as long as she could.

"My lucky day." She muttered under her breath. Reid walked up to her.

"We need to talk."

"What do you call this, genius?" Jaleen shot back coolly.

"You know what I mean." Reid whispered back.

"Reid, I have nothing to say to you, so let's just get this audition over with."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Would you two do the first balcony scene between Romeo and Juliet? Its Act 2 Scene 2."

* * *

Kate walked down the hall alone. Jason had woken up sick, so she was on her own for the day. She had found after she split up with Pogue that all of the girls she had thought were her friends were really just trying to get dates with one or another of the sons of Ipswich. Suck up bitches all of them.

"Kate." A voice called from behind her. She slowed down, but didn't stop; she was running late for class, "Kate, stop."

Kate turned around. There was Pogue, in his usual leather jacket. Kate had forgotten how handsome he was. She hadn't been this close to him in months. She covered her emotions with a steely glare.

"What do you want?" She asked haughtily.

"Truthfully?" he asked looking into her eyes. "You."

"I'm dating Jason." She said and turned away. Much to her distress, he didn't follow.

"I know, but you're worth the wait." He called after her. She stopped in her tracks. She told her feet to move, but they wouldn't listen. Against her will she responded.

"The wait till what?"

"Until you realize that no one else will ever love you the way I do." Pogue said, Kate couldn't help it, a blush rose in her cheeks. "I love you Kate, and if I have to yell it from the roof of the school I will. If I had to give up my bike to prove it to you, I would. I would do anything for you."

"Then let me be happy." She snapped back, and walked away. Pogue watched her leave, desperate for some way to get her back.

"Do you know you're a walking contradiction?" He yelled after her, it did the trick; she stopped, and turned around.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You cry when you're happy, you walk away when you want to stay, you yell at me when you're really grateful that I care, and most of all you tell me you hate me when you know it's a lie." Pogue whispered the last part, but Kate heard it anyway.

"At least I know enough to choose my boyfriend over my friends." She snapped.

"At least I would never ask you to.

* * *

"Wow, Jay, you were amazing!" Patty squealed. She hugged her friend tightly. Jaleen pulled away from her.

"I can't believe you set me up." She said looking at her friend completely appalled.

"We're sorry, but you two are just so perfect for each other that we didn't want to see you relationship end like this, when there was something we could do to fix it." Charlie whispered, Patty's eyes were pleading for forgiveness. Jay's anger quickly faded.

"I forgive you, just please don't do any thing like this again." Jay could feel the tears wailing up in her eyes. "I just can't look at him, not yet."

"Seems we have a problem then." Reid's voice said from behind her. She turned around and faced him. "I need to talk to you."

Jay took a deep breath and whispered "fine."

* * *

Sloan looked at her reflection if the full length mirror, she wore a forest green evening gown. It complemented her figure exquisitely. The low cut back laced up like a corset. She had absolutely loved this dress when she found it in the store, she was sure that Caleb would too. A knock came from the door. Sloan took one more look at her reflection and then answered it to find Caleb standing there as handsome as ever. He looked dashing in his tux.

"You ready?" Caleb asked with a smile. Sloan tried to return it but she had so much on her mind she found it difficult.

"Sure, lets go." Sloan grabbed her purse and linked her arm through his. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Caleb answered mysteriously.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Have an open mind."

* * *

Kate bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. Pogue didn't move, afraid any action could break the moment. Slowly Kate walked towards him. He didn't move until she was only inches away, and then he brushed a strand of her long black hair out of her face.

"I don't know what to say." Kate whispered.

"You don't need to say any thing." Pogue whispered to her, kissing her cheek.

"Aren't you with Charlie?" Kate asked.

"No, and I never was." Pogue told her as he kissed her other cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, burrowing her face in his shoulder. "I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum."

Pogue lifted her chin, looking into her brown eyes.

"But I should have chosen you anyway." Pogue admitted.

Kate smiled, but her lips were soon busy with another occupation.

* * *

"Jay I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see that." Reid said sadly. Jay looked at him her eyes full of pain.

"But I did." She choked.

"I'm so sorry." Reid pleaded.

"You hurt me, Reid. And apologies can't erase it. You proved to me why we wouldn't work."

"We can work. Don't give up on me."

"Being without you hurts like hell." Jay admitted.

"I know, I feel the same..." Reid's face lit up.

"But being with you will kill me. I'll take Hell over death any day."

"Jay."

"If you care about me, if you've ever cared about me. You'll let me go." Jay whispered. Reid stood dumbstruck as she walked away.

* * *

**AN/ Kind of short, I know, but I promise that the next chapter will make it up to you. I would love to hear your thoughts about this chapter, like what you think is going to happen. Please review, I love to hear all of your opinions!**

**Midnightfarie**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN/ I think that this chapter will say enough, so read on!**

* * *

Caleb pulled up in front of a very fancy restaurant. He stepped out of the car and walked around to get Sloan's door. Caleb handed his keys off to the valet, who promptly hopped in and drove away. Caleb offered his arm, which Sloan took, and together they entered the restaurant.

Caleb requested an outdoor table, and they were quickly seated. Sloan began to shiver as soon as they stepped out of the building. Caleb instantly took off his jacket and offered it to her; she took it thankfully. The hostess took them to a small table that had a booth instead of chairs, Caleb and Sloan sat together and Caleb wrapped his arm around her. The waitress left them menus and went back into the restaurant, leaving them alone together.

Sloan had been so worried and stressed since she had found she was pregnant, but being with Caleb had a calming effect on her. When he was around her problems didn't seem so bad. Sloan sighed and laid her head on his shoulder; Caleb gently kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. They were the best three words she had ever heard. He had said them before, but this time was different. He meant those words, no doubt about it. Sloan lifted her head and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"I love you, too." She whispered as their lips disconnected. Caleb shifted nervously, like he was about to say something, but right then a waiter came out. Caleb looked slightly annoyed and quickly ordered. The waiter soon left them in peace and they began to relax.

"Sloan?"

"Yes?"

"You're the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Thank you." She blushed at his complement.

"When I'm with you, I become a better person, and that's why I love you. Not for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you. I mean, I love you for you, but you know what I mean. You make me strive to be better than I ever thought I could be, and for that I thank you."

"You're welcome?" Sloan replied. What was he going on about?

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the only woman that I will ever love for the rest of my life." Caleb got off the booth and knelt on one knee. "Sloan, will you marry me?" Sloan's jaw dropped. It took her a moment to recover. Her eyes began to tear up. He didn't know she was pregnant, so he wasn't asking her to marry him out necessity. He was asking her to marry him because he loved her.

"Yes." Sloan whispered. "Nothing could make me happier." Caleb picked her up and spun her around, kissing her tenderly. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. Sloan gazed at the ring. It was absolutely stunning.

"This is the ring that my father gave my mother." Caleb whispered in her ear, Sloan wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Good, because I'd feel like a fool if you didn't." Caleb grinned from ear to ear. His friends had always said he was the most level headed out of the four of them, but right now, his head was up in the clouds. Sloan bit her lip, now was the time to tell him, but how? Just say it, she told herself.

"Caleb" Sloan whispered.

"Yes" He wrapped his arm around her where they sat.

"There is something I need to tell you." She could tell that Caleb was getting worried.

"What would that be?"

"I'm pregnant." It felt good to say, like a weight had been lifted off her chest, but now it was falling on Caleb's' head.

"What?" He looked completely shocked. "How long have you known?"

"I found out for sure this morning." She admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you."

"I knew if I told you I was pregnant you would want to marry me. But I didn't want you to marry me because you felt you had to. I wanted you to marry me because you wanted to."

Caleb nodded, understanding her reasoning. Then asked, "So if I hadn't proposed would you have told me?"

"I don't know." She whispered, Caleb nodded understandingly.

"When do you want to get married?" Caleb quickly changed the subject. Sloan, glad for the change of subject, humored him.

"As soon as we can."

"How about tomorrow?"

"I thought you would want a big wedding."

"I want whatever you want." Caleb whispered. Sloan smiled, Caleb was always so sweet, that was one of the things she loved about him.

"We should tell you mother." She said thoughtfully, Caleb frowned.

"I don't know, Sloan, she might be drunk." Caleb muttered, Sloan squeezed his shoulder; she knew how much his mothers' alcoholism troubled him.

"Its alright, I can handle it." Sloan said giving him a comforting smile. The waiter reappeared with their meal, and quickly left them once they were served. "I don't love you despite your mother, I love you, and for that reason I adore your mother."

"How did I ever manage to get someone as wonderful as you?" Caleb asked her, and she could tell he really meant it. Sloan tried to turn it into a lighter note.

"Hey, your not so bad yourself." Sloan said jokingly and Caleb instantly cheered up.

* * *

Charlie knocked loudly on Jaleen's bedroom door.

"Who's there?" Jaleen called.

"Charlie."

Jaleen opened the door, Charlie instantly noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

"I wanted to check on you, since you weren't at any of your classes today." Charlie said surveying her friend with worry.

Jaleen looked really tired like she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm fine, I just didn't feel well this morning." Jaleen's bottom lip trembled against her will.

"Are you okay, do you need me…" Charlie began, but Jay shook her head.

"It's not that." Tears glistened in her eyes. "I miss Reid."

"Oh, babes." Charlie cooed as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm okay. I think it's for the best. I was starting to forget what I was here to do."

"Good, I'm glad you see that now." Charlie whispered as she stroked Jay's hair.

"I think I'm going to be okay."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that." Charlie told Jay as she let her go. "I'm going to Nicky's, do you want to come?"

Jay shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm doing better, but I don't think I can handle seeing him yet."

"Okay, if you change your mind you know where to find me."

* * *

Caleb pulled up in front of his house. He reached over and squeezed Sloan's hand. She could tell that he was worry about what his mother might say. They walked up to the front door together hand in hand. Sloan kissed him on the cheek to reassure him. Caleb opened the door and they walked in.

"Mother, I'm home." He called.

"What are you doing back so early?" Evelyn Danvers raspy voice called from the living room.

"Sloan and I wanted to talk to you." Sloan suddenly thought of something.

"Caleb," She whispered in his ear. "Did she tell you, you could give me her wedding ring?"

"She gave it to me a year ago, she told me that she wanted me to give it to the girl I was going to marry." Caleb whispered back. Sloan let out a sigh of relief. They walked in to the sitting room. It smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, the smell of which made Sloan want to gag. Evelyn sat in her usual chair, a cigarette in on hand and a glass of booze in the other. She gestured for them to sit, and they promptly obeyed.

"Hello mother," Caleb tried to start, but Mrs. Danvers interrupted him.

"What is this all about?" Evelyn was a kind woman, but the trials she had faced in her life had made her hard. She wasn't the type to waste time on pleasantries. Caleb took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I asked Sloan to marry me. I love her, and I want to spend my life with her. We would like your blessing, but we are going to marry with or with out it." He finished and took a deep breath. Evelyn raised an eyebrow; she definitely was use to her son being so sure and unmoving. Sloan thought that she was going to take it badly, but then she suddenly started beaming.

"It's about time." Evelyn replied, she stood up and took Sloan's hands in hers, pulling Sloan to her feet. "I don't believe that anyone is good enough for my son, but you, my dear, are by far the closest."

Evelyn embraced Sloan and kissed her on the top of her head. Then Mrs. Danvers turned her attention to her son.

"And you," She said waggling her finger at her son as if she were scolding a little boy. "Better treat this girl good. I like her, so if you don't you'll have me to reckon with."

"Thank you, Mother." Caleb looked truly happy.

"Don't thank me yet, I still need to arrange a wedding." She turned to talk to Sloan. "Now, for the wedding, I love outdoor weddings, but do you have a preference?"

"As long as there are lots of flowers, I'll be happy."

"Good, now we wont have the hassle of trying to get a church. My dear, come over tomorrow and we can start planning."

* * *

Sloan had suggested that they tell Caleb's friends the good news. So they drove to Nicky's, since that was where the gang would most likely be. Caleb parked around back and they walked to the front door. Reid and Tyler were at the pool table as usual, Patty was flirting heavily with Reid. Pogue and Kate sat together at a booth, they had finally made up. Kate really didn't seem to down for having just broken up with Jason the day before. Caleb and Sloan were making their way over to the table when a slow song started. Caleb kept walking, but Sloan abruptly stopped.

"What?" He inquired.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?

Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?

"It's the first song we ever danced to." Sloan said smiling, Caleb sighed trying to hide his pleasure. He pulled Sloan close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She interlaced her fingers behind his neck and rested her head on his chest.

'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,

Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.

So I took what's mine by eternal right.

Took your soul out into the night.

It may be over but it won't stop there,

I am here for you if you'd only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.

You changed my life and all my goals.

And love is blind and that I knew when.

My heart was blinded by you.

I've kissed your lips and held your head.

Shared your dreams and shared your bed.

I know you well, I know your smell.

I've been addicted by you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer but when I wake,

You can't break my spirit – it's my dreams you take.

And as you move on remember me.

Remember us and all we use to be.

I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.

I've watched you sleeping for a while.

I'd be the father of your child.

I'd spend a lifetime with you.

I know your fears and you now mine.

We've had our doubts but now we're fine.

And I love you, I swear that's true.

I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.

In mine when I'm asleep.

And I will bear my soul in time,

When I'm kneeling at your feet.

Goodbye my lover.

Goodbye my friend.

You have been the one.

You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.

I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

The song ended, but Caleb and Sloan lingered in each other's arms. Caleb kissed the top of Sloan's head, and then let go of her. Sloan was beaming; life really didn't get any better than this.

"Ready now?" Caleb asked mockingly, he was making fun of her enjoying the dance so much. She nodded; she knew he was just teasing. He led her the rest of the way to the table. Pogue was smiling like he had just won the lottery.

"Nice dancing, Caleb." Pogue was still grinning like and idiot.

Kate whacked him on the back of the head. "Stop teasing." Kate warned. "It would be nice if you would dance with me every once in a while."

"Only on our wedding night." Pogue grinned and kissed her hand. Kate socked him in the arm.

"Jerk." She was beaming despite her harsh words.

"Well, sorry to interrupt this lovers spat, but we have some news." Caleb interjected excitedly.

* * *

"You're so good at this game." Patty said smiling at Reid. He smirked at her complement. Something squirmed in Patty's gut, was it guilt? It wasn't her fault that Reid was too much man for Jay, she told herself repeatedly.

"Thanks." Reid said as he made another shot.

Tyler stood at the other end of the table glaring at the two of them. Reid didn't understand that boy, one minute he was telling Reid to break up with Jay, and then once he had, Tyler was angry that Reid was trying to move on.

"You know, you could play pool professionally." Patty said placing her hand flirtatiously on his chest. Reid looked at Patty's pretty face. Oh, she would definitely help to get him over Jay.

* * *

"Married?" Pogue said in disbelief. "You guys are going to get married?"

"Its so romantic" Kate pretended to swoon.

"Romantic? Its stupid, you guys are still in high school. What's the rush to get married?"

"Well that's the rest of the news." Sloan said, she bit her lip and looked up at Caleb. "Can I tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Tyler asks, him and Reid joined the group, Patty trailing behind.

"Their getting married." Pogue told them.

"Really?" Reid asked.

Caleb nodded, and whispered to Sloan. "Go ahead."

"Well, we have some more news." Sloan grinned nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Reid was the first to shake it off. He patted Caleb on the back.

"Nice work, Caleb, nice work." Caleb quickly elbowed Reid in the gut.

"Watch it, Reid." He muttered. Kate jumped to her feet and ran to hug Sloan.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so happy for you guys!" Kate squealed in delight. "I wish Pogue would make that type of commitment."

"When you get pregnant, I'll commit." Pogue teased. "We can work on it tonight if you'd like."

Reid laughed at his friend and picked up his soda taking a big gulp, only to spite it back out.

"What the hell is she doing!?!" Reid managed to choke out. Everyone's gaze followed his out to the dance floor. Jaleen was dancing with Aaron. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Wait, no, below her waist, way below her waist. "Get your hands off her you sleaze ball." Reid growled under his breath.

"Cool it Reid." Caleb warned. He put his hand on Reid's shoulder to make him settle down, but that wasn't going to work.

"Hey Patty, want to dance?" Reid asked, grabbing her hand before she could answer.

"O—kay?" She answered in surprise. They ambled over to the dance floor, and Reid positioned them right in Jaleen's line of sight. Patty did her usual less than appropriate dancing, and so did Reid. Jaleen looked over at them and rolled her eyes. She whispered something in Aaron's, he grinned and nodded, Reid fumed. Aaron grabbed her hand and led her out of Nicky's. Patty and Reid both stopped what they were doing and watched her go.

"Are you gonna stop her or am I" Patty asked after a moment. Reid looked at her, and they both ran for the door. "Jay!" Patty called after her friend as they ran behind Nicky's to the parking lot.

* * *

Tyler left Nicky's seconds after Reid and Patty hit the dance floor, disgusted by his friend. The rest of the group watched intently. The girls glaring at Reid, and the boys mentally applauding him, all of them, however, jumped to their feet as Jaleen left the bar with Aaron.

"Don't do that Jay." Kate whispered. "You'll regret it."

"Like she'll have the chance, there is no way that Reid will let that happen." Caleb said, seconds later Reid and Patty ran after them.

* * *

"Jay!" Reid yelled. He saw her about to get into a car, and she stopped. She stood up and looked behind her in the direction the voice had come from. Reid ran over to her, followed closely by Patty.

"Reid?" She whispered, looking at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Don't go with him. If you go with him, I guarantee it will be the worst mistake you ever make."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jay, don't sleep with him, you're too good, too good for him."

"What?" Jay asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Don't go home with Aaron."

"What?" Jay growled, her confusion turned into anger.

"Don't go home with him."

"You thought that I was going to go home with Aaron Abbott?" She asked, glaring angrily at Reid.

"Uhh… no?" Reid said, trying to backpedal, but Jaleen wasn't going to let him out of it that easily.

"You thought that I would sleep with a bastard like Aaron Abbott." Jaleen whispered dangerously low, taking a step towards him. "You thought that I was so hung up over you that I would lower myself to the level of a slut like Kira and sleep with Aaron." She took another step towards Reid and he backed into the car behind him. "You are selfish, arrogant, and incorrigible. I hate you! Jerk." Jay slapped him across the face and slid into her car, locking the door. She revved up the engine and speed out of the parking lot.

"Is it just me or did I really piss her off?" Reid asked.

"It's not you." Patty answered.

Reid kicked the tire of the car closest to him and stormed back into Nicky's. Patty trailed behind; it killed her to see him so upset, but she couldn't suppress her question.

"Reid?"

"What?" He snapped.

"The only reason you asked me to dance was to get to Jay, wasn't it?"

"Dam it, Patty, I so do not need this right now." Reid snarled.

"Neither do I. I guess that was my answer. I guess I'm just a fool to think that maybe one day you'll let go of Jay and notice me. That I've always been here for you, waiting for you to realize it." Patty whispered and then turned away. Reid grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"Maybe I just did." He whispered in her ear, and then he kissed her, good and long. When he finally pulled away, Patty found herself breathless.

"Wow." She whispered.

* * *

A car was parked on the side of a bridge. The man stood on the railing, looking down at the water below. His head was swimming, he knew Caleb and Pogue were right, that he should move on, but he couldn't. He had only ever loved one woman, and now she was gone. There was no one else like her. There was no one else for him.

He took a deep breath and lifted one foot, preparing himself for the fall ahead. He was done pretending. He had been pretending for ten years. Pretending that he didn't miss her, pretending to be confident, and successful. Pretending to be strong. These were all lies. He wasn't strong, and he missed her more than he could stand. He leaned forward, but a voice pulled him back.

"Do you really want to do that?" She asked. The man whirled around and fell off the railing, and on to the asphalt of the road. He groaned softly as he pushed himself up to look at her.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her long hair was pinned up in soft curls, her small frame clothed in a gently flowing white dress that ended just below her knees. She sat on his car, her legs crossed, and her feet bare.

"You're not real." He moaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Why do you say that?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"You're dead." He whispered.

"Why should that mean I'm not real?" The girl inquired. She had a faintly glowing aura.

"You're dead, you're gone." The man muttered shaking his head, attempting to rid himself of the girl who occupied both his dreams and his nightmares.

"I'll only ever be as gone as you make me." She whispered. He looked up at her.

"I never wanted you to be gone, how can you say that?"

"Not in your heart, no. But your mind has been pushing me away, trying to forget me, erase the memory of me." She said, her voice light.

"What do you want from me?" The man asked, his voice full of emotion.

"I want you to remember me, but I don't want you to forget to live." The girl whispered. She slid of the car and knelt before him. She placed her hand on his cheek, the man closed his eyes, enjoying the touch he had not felt in ten years.

"I don't want to live without you." He whispered, placing his hand on top of hers.

"We don't always get what we want, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't make the best of what we do have." She whispered in his ear, brushing her lips lightly against his cheek. She stood back up and began to walk away.

"Wait." He called after her. She stopped and looked back, she seemed to be fading into the darkness. "Are you really here, or are you just in my mind?"

"Of course I'm in your mind, but why should that mean I'm not really here?" She asked, she blew him a kiss as she slowly vanished. "I love you."

The man stared at the space where she had been, he could now see nothing but black. He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I love you too, Jay." He whispered into the night.

* * *

**AN/ Sorry to be the bearer of bad news! I hope you don't hate me now, you know the saying "don't shoot the messanger", right? I really want to know what you all think of this chapter. Also, know that you know who the girl in the picture is I can tell you what actress I would cast as Jay. Her name is Thora Birch. I personally think she perfect for Jay, but I would like to hear your opinions if you get the chance to look at her. Please review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time no hear. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with school. I know that this chapter isn't that long, but I'm going to be updating soon, so enjoy!**

* * *

Jaleen pulled up in front of the school. She was so angry she didn't know what to do. The nerve! Just because Reid was charming and handsome didn't mean that she would sleep with Aaron Abbot just to get him off her mind. He was a chauvinistic pig. Just because he was gorgeous, he thought he had the right to mistreat women. He seemed to think he could get any girl. Well, not me, at least not any more she thought angrily. She ambled through the building, planning to go to her dorm and just sleep, but she found her self at his door. Reid wouldn't be back yet, but maybe Tyler was. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. She was about to leave when the door swung open. There he was, the boy that would do anything to make her happy. He looked stunned to see her standing in his doorway. She knew he cared for her. She saw the way he fumed whenever Reid hurt her. They stood there in an awkward silence, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Then Jaleen cleared her throat.

"Hey." She said quietly. Tyler looked at her longingly for a moment, and then shifted his gaze to his feet.

"Reid's not here." He said sadly.

"I know." She whispered. Tyler looked up hopefully. When he saw the tears trailing down her cheeks he pulled her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

* * *

Reid rode back to the dorms with Patty. Unable to face his roommate he went with Patty to her room. Then things started to move fast, much faster than Reid had planned. Normally he wouldn't have minded but seeing as she was one of Jay's best friends, even he realized how low that was.

Reid woke up with Patty's arm around him. He managed to wriggle out of the bed without waking her. His hand went to his forehead in distress. He began to pace the room nervously. Sure, Patty was pretty, but she wasn't Jay. He wanted Jay back, but if she ever found out about what had happened she would never forgive him.

Patty let out a sigh, making Reid jump. He considered running, but before he had the chance Patty sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." She said with a smile. Reid tried to return it but it felt very forced.

"Hey."

"Last night was pretty great wasn't it?" She said, her eyes glittering.

"Yeah, it was." Reid said offhandedly.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Patty pressed.

Reid felt his gut twist. He was a horrible person, really horrible, and most of the time he didn't even realized how bad he was. He couldn't think of a way to back out of a talk so he sat back down on the bed.

"I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship." He said cautiously, Patty's eyebrows quirked.

"What are you ready for?"

"Friends?" Reid said nervously.

"Hmm. I don't think so." Patty said, standing up with her sheet wrapped around her body. "See ya Reid."

She opened her door as an invitation for him to leave.

"Are you going to tell Jay?"

"Of course, she's my friend, I can't lie to her."

Reid bit his lip unsure of what to do.

"Patty?" He started.

"Yes Reid?" She replied curtly.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked, wincing as the words left his lips.

"I would love to." She answered with a slightly wicked grin.

* * *

Jaleen sighed as she opened her eyes. She was in her room, but she wasn't alone. She sat up quickly. Tyler sat in a chair watching her. He blushed at having been caught and quickly looked away. Jaleen looked at him for a while, shamelessly, before speaking.

"You stayed." She stated.

"Yes." He whispered to the floor. Jaleen smiled.

"Why?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" Tyler asked looking her in the eye. It was Jay's turn to blush. She quickly changed the subject.

"Thank you. I was such a mess, I really needed a friend." She regretted her words the moment they left her lips.

"A friend." Tyler muttered. "That's all I'll ever be to you, isn't it?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Tyler asked. "I know he's my friend and all, but I'm the first one to admit that he's a real jerk."

"You can't choose who you love, Tyler. Believe me, I wish I could." Jay stared out the window. "I would give anything to love you instead."

"Yeah, I would give anything to be able to stop loving you." He whispered.

"You love me?" She asked, she looked up at him, he looked back at her.

"More than anything." He admitted. Jay stepped off the bed and walked over to him.

"Lets do this." She said seriously.

"What?"

"You and me. Lets give it a try." She looked him straight in the eye.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"I don't know if this can work, but if you want to give it a try so do I."

* * *

Sloan strode into the Danvers' manor. She always felt awkward in this giant house, it was so beautiful. She had never really had a home. Her parents had died when she was only four and she had been in an orphanage until she was sixteen, but now she was out on her own, making her way in the world. But not alone anymore, she had Caleb.

She knocked on the front door and it swung open revealing Evelyn Danvers. Evelyn no longer wore her usual silk robe, she had changed into a green sundress.

"Sloan, darling!" Evelyn crooned. She pulled the girl in to a loving hug. Sloan stiffened against her will. Evelyn gave her an odd look but didn't say anything.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers." Sloan said politely.

"Oh, dear, please call me mom." Evelyn told her as she pulled her into the house. Sloan smiled awkwardly. "I was thinking we should have the wedding here on the grounds. What do you think?"

Evelyn led Sloan out the backdoor and they gazed across the beautiful property. Sloan nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be perfect." Sloan whispered. Evelyn nodded approvingly.

"Good. Then I think we should start looking at flowers and decorations. Also we'll have to find a dress for you and get it fitted."

Sloan nodded, already feeling overwhelmed.

"Also, I think we should have it the week after graduation." Evelyn continued. Sloan was shocked.

"So soon?" She asked. "Graduation is only two weeks away!"

"Well dear, you'll want to get married before you start to show." Evelyn told her knowingly. Sloan looked at the woman in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Sloan asked, they had never told Evelyn that she was pregnant.

"My dear, a mother always knows." Evelyn told her with a wink.

* * *

Night had fallen. The world had slipped into darkness. A shadow, darker than the surrounding black moved forward. It seemed wary, as though it thought it was being followed. It stopped, and waited, tense and prepared to strike. Another shadow slowly joined the first. The second spoke.

"The plan is on schedule. The problem dealt with. She wont cause us any more tribulations." The voice was female, and could send chills down ones spine.

"Good." The first spoke, it was also female, and the voice was even colder than the first. "But we have another complication."

"What is it?" The second asked. The first snarled before she spoke.

"The Slayer." The first growled. The second hissed and drew back.

"Then we cannot afford our presence to be made known. We must tread carefully."

"Indeed." The first agreed. "Keep alert. Do not allow yourself to be compromised."

The second nodded, and both parted ways, disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Please review! Oh, and if you want to know what Charlie, Patty, Jay, and Jason look like, go to my profile, you'll find link to their picture, as well as link to my soon to be posted Harry Potter story. If you have any thoughts about the pics, go ahead and PM me, I'd love to hear your opinions!**

**Midnightfarie**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Another chapter already, and my longest one yet! Also, I just started a Harry Potter Fic called Phoenix Rising, that I would love for you to check out. Now, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

Through prom and graduation, Patty strutted around on Reid's arm as though he were some kind of trophy. Jay hadn't spoken to him or even looked at him since Patty had unfeelingly announced to her that they were now an item. This bothered Reid, but he couldn't help but feel that she was being a bit self-righteous. She was after all, dating his best friend too, but for some reason she was the one who had the right to be mad. He had tried to explain himself, for reasons he didn't quite understand, but she had a way of disappearing, before he could get a word in.

The day he finally managed to corner her was the day before Caleb's wedding. She was in a spare bedroom at the Danvers manor, getting ready for the rehearsal dinner. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Jaleen spun around at the noise.

Reid looked into her eyes. Her once innocent eyes glared icily back. He tried desperately to find some trace of the girl he cared so deeply for.

"Marry me." He said, it wasn't a question.

Jaleen looked surprised.

"What?"

""Marry me." He repeated. "run away with me."

"No!" She looked at him with disgust. "You're dating my friend, and I'm dating Tyler."

"So what?"

"So, I actually care about those two people. A lot."

"So do I"

"If you did, you wouldn't be asking me to marry you." Jaleen snapped, she couldn't believe him.

"I care about them, but I love you." Reid looked her in the eye. "Jay, I love you."

Jaleen looked away, trying hard to suppress the tears that stung her eyes.

"Its too late, Reid." She managed to choke out. "We had our chance, and it didn't work. I won't go through that again, I can't."

Reid cupped Jay's face in his hands and passionately kissed her. She pulled away even though she badly wanted to return his kiss, to feel his arms around her again.

"No Reid, this is wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong." He insisted kissing her neck.

"It will if we let this go any further."

"You know what the difference between me and you is?" Reid asked her, Jay shook her head, staring at the floor. "I know what I want and there is nothing that can come between me and what I want. Then there's you, Jay, you know what you want, but your too damn scared to go for it."

"Shut up." She said pulling away from him.

"Deny it."

"I said shut the hell up." Jay pushed past him, and stormed out the door, not looking back.

* * *

It was the day of Caleb and Sloan's wedding. The grounds that surrounded the Danvers manor were beautiful. Flowers were artistically strewn across the ground. The trees were draped in flowers and beautiful lace. It was picture perfect, and had obviously had taken about a hundred wedding planners to create.

Caleb stood at the altar beside the preacher. A long satin carpet trailed from the base of the altar all the way to the beautiful French doors of the house. Caleb waited in nervous anticipation for his bride. It was a small wedding, as far as guests went, only close friends and family. Caleb was jolted from his reveries by the sound of the wedding march starting up.

The French doors of the Danvers' manor slowly opened. Reid and Patty appeared arm in arm. The crimson bridesmaid dresses were extremely elegant, and Patty looked stunning, not that Reid noticed. They were about halfway to the altar when Tyler and Jaleen appeared, a sour look crossed Reid's face at the sight of them. Pogue and Kate appeared in the doorway next, smiling happily. They walked gracefully down the aisle and separated before the altar. Kate stepped lightly up to the other bridesmaids and Pogue stood beside his best friend giving the groom to be a hearty pat on the back.

That was when she appeared. Not Sloan…

"Sarah?" Caleb mouthed in silent bewilderment. Sarah strode down the aisle, shamelessly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She said urgently.

"In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of in the middle of something." Caleb said coldly.

* * *

Everyone stood, waiting awkwardly as the groom left with his ex-girlfriend. The wedding march abruptly stopped and everyone watched them leave. Caleb and Sarah hurried a good distance away, into the privacy of a gazebo.

"Why did you come back?" Caleb asked through his teeth. Sarah looked at him sheepishly.

"You should know." She mumbled. Caleb shook his head angrily.

"I was about to get married, Sarah. Married!"

Sarah continued to stare at her feet. "I know." She whispered.

"Then why did you come back, now of all times?" Caleb tried to stay calm.

"I love you." She said quieter than ever.

"You know what, Sarah? No. I moved on. I love Sloan, and I'm going to marry her."

Sarah looked him in the eye, her eyes filling with tears.

"I understand. I didn't expect you to forgive me. I was just hoping you might give me a second chance."

"I'm sorry. Sarah, its too late." Caleb whispered gently.

"I know, but I had to try." She tried to smile. It hurt Caleb to see her like this, but he loved Sloan, she was the love of his life. "So you're going through with the wedding?"

Caleb nodded. Sarah smiled sadly.

"No second chance for us, I guess." She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. "Caleb, I wish you and Sloan the best." Caleb gave her a look. "Really, I do."

"Thank you." Caleb smiled at her. "It means a lot." Sarah sniffed, and plastered on a big smile.

"Come on, Caleb, you need to go get married." She straightened his tie and patted his jacket.

"You know, Sarah, thank you for interrupting my wedding." Caleb said awkwardly, Sarah looked at Caleb. "Seriously, I needed to make peace with you. I needed to forgive you."

"You forgive me?" She looked at him happily. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, I do." He said decidedly. Sarah hugged him tight. She shook with her tears.

"Thank you Caleb, I needed to hear you say that." She wiped away her tears. "You have a wedding to get to, your own."

Caleb smiled at her joke.

* * *

Caleb and Sarah hurried back to the wedding ceremony. Sarah sat in the back and Caleb hurried up the aisle to the altar. Pogue looked at him questioningly but Caleb ignored him. Caleb signaled to the band to start playing. Caleb took a deep breath, but he didn't let it out.

There she was… Sloan. His beautiful bride, and the love of his life. His mother walked his bride down the aisle. Evelyn and Sloan stopped before the altar. Evelyn looked into Sloan's eyes and hugged her lovingly.

"Who gives this bride to this groom?" The preacher asked. Evelyn stepped forward and gave Sloan's slender hands to her son.

"I do." Evelyn said lovingly. She smiled at her son and then took a seat with the guests.

"Would you exchange you vows?" The preacher said to Caleb and Sloan. They nodded.

"I'll go first." Caleb whispered to Sloan and squeezed her hands. She smiled in blissful happiness. "Sloan, I love you. I have loved you since the first moment I looked into your eyes. Though, I will admit, I never would have guessed that I would meet my future wife by running over her with my car. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't know where I would be without you, and I don't want to know, because when I'm with you everything seems right. I love you Sloan. You're the only one for me, and I will never love another woman the way I love you."

Sarah sniffed as Caleb said this; she had tears rolling silently down her face. Sloan was crying too, but her joy radiated through her wet face.

"Wow," Sloan said. "I think I got the raw end of the deal. Now I have to try and top that. Well, here goes nothing. When I came to Ipswich, I had a plan. I was going to finish school and go to Harvard. That was my plan. Nothing could get between me and my plan, or so I thought. Then love came along and knocked me off my feet. Literally, with a car. I guess I'm kind of an old fashion girl, but when I say my knight in shining armor came along and swept me off my feet while riding a mustang, I'm not talking about a horse, and that whole sweeping thing was kind of painful. Caleb, you screwed up my plan, and I couldn't be more grateful that you did. You showed me what I was missing. I didn't even realize how empty my life was until you made it complete."

Caleb was beaming and squeezed Sloan's hands as she finished. The preacher then stepped forward.

"Do you, Caleb Danvers, take this woman, Sloan Peters, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Caleb looked into Sloan's eyes and whispered "I do."

"Do you, Sloan Peters, take this man, Caleb Danvers, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If anyone has any objections to these two being joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object." Came a voice from the crowd. A voice Caleb had hoped never to hear again.

"Chase." Caleb whispered as he turned to confront his enemy.

"If there is one more interruption in this wedding, I am seriously going to hurt someone." Reid muttered.

"It seems you forgot to invite me to your wedding, did you really think I was dead?" Chase looked a little worse for wear after their last meeting. He had scars all over his hands and arms from the fire. "Now how was it again that my 'death' came to pass? Oh, I remember now, you killed me."

Sloan looked at Caleb in complete confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"I wanted to celebrate my old friends wedding." Chase grinned evilly. "You have told your bride your secret, haven't you?"

Caleb looked at Sloan worriedly.

"No?" Chase said in mock disbelief. He looked at Sloan. "My dear, I am so sorry to interrupt your wedding, but I feel it is incumbent upon me to tell you that you groom here is lying to you."

Sloan looked at Caleb questioningly.

"What is he talking about, Caleb?" Sloan asked, her voice shaking. Caleb avoided her eyes.

"He's insane, don't listen to anything he tells you."

"I believe you that he is insane," Sloan pulled her hand away from his. "But your face tells me that at least part of what he's saying is true. Caleb, what aren't you telling me?"

"Oh yes, Caleb, what aren't you telling the poor girl?" Caleb glared at Chase who was simply giddy.

"Sloan, can we talk in private?" Sloan nodded and followed Caleb into the house.

"I just love weddings." Chase said happily, clasping his hands together. The other Sons of Ipswich glared at him hatefully.

* * *

Caleb walked into his room and stopped. He heard Sloan closed the door behind them. Caleb took a deep breath and turned around.

"Caleb, What aren't you telling me?" Sloan asked. Caleb was silent. "It's big isn't it?" She pressed again.

"Yeah, its big." Caleb finally gave in.

"How big?"

"Life altering." Caleb admitted.

"God, you could have picked a better time to tell me." Sloan said shaking her head, indicating her long white dress.

"I haven't even told you what's going on yet."

"Then stop beating around the bush, and tell me already." Sloan growled.

"Sloan, do you love me?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, and nothing you can say will change that."

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

Chase stood there cackling to himself. Tyler and Pogue were doing their best to restrain Reid, while everyone else was in complete confusion. Pogue stepped towards Chase and pointed his finger at him threateningly.

"You had better get out of here." He said warningly.

"Oh, I will." Chase said calmly and turned to walk away. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "But don't think even for a second that this is the last you'll see of me. We still have some unresolved issues."

"Let me hurt him." Reid pleaded, struggling to free himself from Tyler's grip.

"No, just let him go." Pogue said calmly. This surprised Reid because Pogue was usually so passionate about things.

* * *

"Wow." Sloan whispered. Caleb had told her everything. He had finished ten minutes before and they had sat together in silence since.

"Well?" Caleb asked nervously.

"Well, what? I still love you, I already told you that nothing you said would change that."

"You are amazing." Caleb observed.

"I know. Since we're in such an open mood, already, I have something to confess as well." She smiled guiltily.

"Big?" Caleb asked, Sloan nodded. "Life altering?"

"Just a little."

"Well, it can't be much worse than mine. Can it?"

* * *

"I believed what you told me, do the same for me." Sloan said to Caleb.

"Of course."

"First of all, do you believe in vampires?"

"As in, do I think they're real?"

"Yes."

"No." Caleb said assuredly.

"You best start, then." Sloan said calmly.

"What?" Caleb was clearly confused.

"Vampires are very real, they are very dangerous, and they are a severe threat to mankind." Sloan said seriously.

"What does that have to do with you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm a Vampire Slayer." She said bluntly.

"As in, you kill vampires?"

"Yes."

Caleb looked stunned for a moment and then grinned.

"I've got Xena for a girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Wife, if you'll still have me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

**AN: What do you think? Please review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay, This is a short Chapter, but it is really dark, and only getting darker!**

* * *

After the wedding, and honeymoon, Caleb and Sloan bought a house on the outskirts of Ipswich. It was a small house, but it was cozy, the kind of place you would expect to find a newlywed couple. Caleb had just started law school, and was gone for most of the day five day's a week. Sloan, on the other hand stayed home most days, she was having serious morning sickness lately, along with insane moods. Caleb would come home from school, to find her screaming at him. He was preparing himself for one such greeting, when he opened the door.

Caleb stepped into the house. He looked around. The house was a disaster; there had been a struggle.

"Sloan?!?"" he yelled. "Sloan, where are you?" he began to tear the house apart looking for some trace of his wife.

"Peter, Peter pumpkin-eater had a wife and couldn't keep her." Caleb spun around. There stood Chase leaning against the wall.

"You." Caleb pointed at the other man. "Where did you take her?" Caleb roared. Chase just smiled evilly.

"So he put her in a pumpkin shell, and there he kept her very well."

Caleb stormed over to Chase and slammed him into the wall, pinning him in a chokehold.

"Where-is-she?" Caleb yelled.

"Wow, looks to me like someone grew a backbone." Chase taunted. "I'll make you a deal. Your life for your wife and unborn child's."

"I'll make you a better one. Your life for theirs."

"If you kill me they die." Chase cackled. Caleb fumed.

"I lose them either way, so what's the benefit for me?"

"Your line will continue." Chase stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"If you hurt her, I will make you pay in ways you can't even imagine. You understand me?"

"Your wife is a very attractive woman." Chase mocked.

"You keep your hands off her!"

"Oh, I will, for the time being. As for right now you and the rest of the sons of Ipswich have some difficult decisions to make, and I would suggest making them soon." With that Chase vanished into thin air. A piece of paper slowly floated to the ground. Caleb picked it up and read:

_My dear sons of Ipswich, _

_I know what you did last summer, well, actually last fall. You_ _threw me into a flaming building and left me to burn. Don't worry, I'm not the type to hold a grudge. I don't get mad, I get even. You stole my life, so I'm going to return the favor. Currently I have seven hostages, seven women who are very important to the four of you. I am sure you know whom I'm talking about, but this whole villain thing is so much fun that I'm going to ask you to bear with me as I tell you anyways. At this very moment Mrs. Evelyn Danvers, Mrs. Sloan Danvers, Miss Patricia Evans, Miss Sarah Wenham, Miss Charlotte Winters, Miss Jaleen Rosario, and Miss Kate Tunny are all in life threatening situations. Every hour, on the hour, I will let one of them die, until the four of you will me your power. You can try to rescue them, but chances are you wont be able to save all of them, so I leave you with a choice. Are your lives worth the loss of theirs?_

_Sincerely,_

_Chase Pope Putnam Collin_

_Your "Loving" Fifth Son of Ipswich_

_P.S. Meet me at Putnam barn at 7:55 p.m., I think it is fitting._

The phone rang just as Caleb finished reading through the letter. He hurriedly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, its Pogue, did you get a letter?" Pogue's usually steady voice shook with rage.

"Yeah, and a visit."

"What do we do?" Pogue asked his friend and leader.

"We find them, and get rid of Chase. For good this time." Caleb snarled.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler quietly crept into the ruins of Putnam barn. Tyler slammed his fist into a burnt beam.

"We have to do something." He said angrily.

"What do you suggest?" Reid chided him.

"I'm open to suggestions." Caleb admitted.

"I don't know what we should do, but they have Jay, and I have to save her." Tyler snarled heatedly, Reid scowled at this. The sound of applause echoed through the room.

"Very nice, always the steadfast heroes." Chase taunted stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want, Chase?" Pogue asked.

"To find out if you've made up your mind yet or not. Cause, you see, one of your girls only has five minutes left to live."

"Chase, it isn't to late to stop this, you can still change." Caleb pleaded.

"Stop now? Oh, but the fun is only getting started."

"You can't be serious." Tyler pleaded.

"Oh, I'm serious. To show you how serious I am, I'm going to let you watch the first one die." Evelyn Danvers appeared in midair with a noose around her neck. Chase was apparently preventing her from being hung at the moment, but for how long, there was no knowing.

"Mother." Caleb whispered. Evelyn Danvers looked down at her son. She gave him a loving smile. Caleb's eyes turned black as he prepared to support her, but…

"Uh-uh-uh," Chase taunted in a singsong voice. "Try to save her, and they all die. Now will me your powers!"

"I would die for you any day." She mouthed.

"No." Caleb whispered pleadingly. Chase looked from mother to son, cackling. abruptly Evelyn dropped. The rope uncoiled and jerked straight. The four sons of Ipswich drew in their breath sharply as a loud crack sounded. Caleb's mother swung from the rope, her neck twisted at an odd angle.

"To late." Chase chuckled evilly.

"No!" Caleb yelled. Then he whispered quietly. "Mom."

"Are we angry?" Chase taunted.

"You have no idea." A voice said from behind him.

* * *

**AN: So who's behind Chase? What's going to happen next! Oh, wait, I already know.**

**Please review, it makes it all worth while!**

**Midnightfarie**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I think this chapter speaks for itself!**

* * *

Tyler stood behind Chase, His eyes as black as night. Chase slowly turned around.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Chase asked the youngest boy.

"No. But I can give my friends a chance to save the women they love." Tyler said courageously.

"Don't do this." Reid yelled at his friend. Tyler looked at his friend.

"I love her, Reid, and I can't just stand around and wait for this madman to kill her." His voice shook slightly, but he looked confident. "Save Jay."

With that Tyler attacked Chase throwing energy balls at the psycho at a speed the other boys would not have thought possible from the baby of their group. Reid tried to go to his friend's aid, but Caleb and Pogue held him back.

"No Reid." Pogue said firmly. "This is Tyler's fight."

"He's going to kill him!" Reid yelled as he struggled.

"Then don't let him die in vain." Caleb said sadly.

The three boys ran up the stairs and to Tyler's car. Reid slid into the drivers seat. Caleb's eyes stung with the tears he dared not shed, and Pogue glanced back at the remains of the burnt down barn.

"Goodbye baby boy." Reid whispered. Reid sped away from the place. They couldn't worry about Tyler right now. They had to save their girls.

* * *

Sloan opened her eyes groggily. Her hands were bound above her head, and her ankles were tied together. She looked around, confused, the last thing she remembered was putting away groceries. Where was she? Her head pounded, she could hardly keep her thoughts straight. She looked down and screamed. There was nothing below her for at least forty feet, and then there was a bed of rather sharp looking spikes. Her head still throbbed but her thoughts were much clearer. She looked up, she was hanging from some sort of crane. Her arms ached, they felt like they might break off.

"Caleb." She called out, she knew he wasn't there, but she felt like he would be there if she called. She tried to pull her self up with her arms, but her movements made the crane creak ominously, and she quickly stopped.

* * *

"Where would he take them?" Reid asked as he speed down the road. Caleb's head was in his hands he was trying to think. Suddenly Pogue sat straight up.

"He likes to use places that are meaningful to him, right?" Pogue asked. "Like Putnam barn."

Caleb looked up confused. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Reid asked.

"Spencer." Pogue said assuredly.

"Of course!" Caleb said slapping his forehead. "Where else would he put them?"

* * *

Kate opened her eyes; she must have fallen asleep during the movie. No, wait. She was in a bed. She felt around for a light and flipped it on. She was in her old room at Spencer. She pulled back her covers to get out of the bed, but it was covered in spiders. She screamed and jumped out of the bed. The floor was also covered in spiders, She ran to the door, but it wouldn't open, she pulled and pulled it but it stayed solidly shut. She ran to the window, but it was nailed shut from the outside.

"Help!" She screamed. "Somebody help me!"

* * *

Reid slammed on the brakes and Caleb was out of the car before it had come to a complete stop. Reid slammed the door as he hurried out of the car.

"Where would he put them?" Reid asked. Caleb looked at the ground in thought.

"I think we should check Kate's old dorm." Pogue said. Caleb nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Reid said. They hurried into the school and ran up five flights of stairs before they reached Kate and Sarah's old room. Pogue tried the doorknob, but it was jammed.

"Somebody help me!" They heard a scream from the other side of the door.

"That's Kate." Pogue said looking to Caleb. He pounded on the door. "Kate!"

"Pogue?" A voice said from the other side. Pogue leaned on the door.

"It's me baby, I'm here." He said.

"Pogue, get me out of here!" She screamed, he could hear her crying through the door.

"I'm working on it, are you okay?"

"There are spiders everywhere." She said quietly. Pogue's eyes turned black.

"Its okay, I'll have you out of there in a minute. Just keep moving so they can't get on you." Pogue said.

"Just hurry."

"Caleb, Reid you guys keep looking for everyone else, I'll join you once I get her out of here." The other boys nodded and hurried away. Pogue set his attention on the door. "Baby, here I come."

* * *

Caleb and Reid took off in separate directions down the hall. Reid's gut told him to go to the pool, so he sprinted from the dorm building, and ran all the way to the main building where the pool resided. The door to the pool was locked, but that didn't stop him for long. His eyes turning black, he ripped the door to shreds.

The first thing he noticed as he ran in to the room, was the eerie lighting. A ghostly light seemed to emanate from the pool itself. Reid stepped cautiously to the edge. Under the water, a pale body floated. Long mahogany hair drifted lazily around her.

"Jay." Reid muttered under his breath. He reached down to touch the water, but it was solid, like it was frozen, except it wasn't cold. Reid's eyes turned black as he tried to break through the barrier. Something changed, though the surface of the water was a solid as ever. Jay seemed to wake up. Reid could see bubbles streaming from her mouth. She pounded on the surface, trying to break through the invisible barrier. She saw Reid and swam to the edge where he stood. She placed her hands against the barrier, Reid did the same on his side. She looked scared. Reid would have given anything to help her, but there was nothing he could do.

"I love you." She mouthed. Reid nodded to show he had understood. Another stream of bubbles issued from her mouth. She began to writhe and struggle, as though fighting some invisible foe. Reid could almost see the water forcing its way into her, slowly killing her. She stopped struggling, unable to fight it any longer. Her eyes turned glassy, and she slowly sunk to the bottom of the pool.

"No!" Reid yelled, pounding on the barrier, unable to do anything but watch her die. Suddenly his hands slipped through into the water. He lost his balance, and the rest of him followed his hands. He broke the surface, gasping for air, then dived for the distant bottom of the pool. He reached the bottom, and grabbed Jay's lifeless body. He pushed off, struggling to reach the surface while Jay's extra weight drug him back down.

After what felt like hours, Reid finally managed to pull himself and Jay out of the water. Jay lay motionless. Reid gasped for breath, hot tears stung his eyes as her death hit him. He pushed on her chest, then breathed air into her, he did it again and again, but it was no use. She was gone. Jay was dead.

* * *

**AN: Please don't kill me! Reveiw instead!**

**Midnightfarie**


	15. Chapter 15

"Sloan!" Caleb yelled as he skidded into the gym. Strange spikes covered the floor. Caleb stared at them for a moment in confusion.

"Caleb!" A voice called from above. Caleb whipped his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Sloan hung there, from a bizarre crane like thing, her hands feet bound so she couldn't escape. She looked frightened, this alone scared Caleb, she was always so brave, and so her fear was like a punch in the stomach to Caleb.

Caleb walked to the base of the crane, and began to climb. He was about ten feet up when he heard a snap and a scream. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sloan falling, down and down, closer and closer to the spikes below.

"No!" Caleb yelled, jumping from the crane. He ran towards the spikes, he tried to stop Sloan with his powers, but she continued to fall, she was only feet from the spikes. He had to do something, and he did.

* * *

Reid had lifted Jay into his arms, and was now rocking her lifeless body back and forth. He knew he should leave her, that he needed to help the rest of the girls, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her like this, so still, so lifeless. He squeezed her small body into his chest; he couldn't believe she was dead. She was so strong, so spirited, how could she be dead?

Suddenly her limp body tensed, coughing. Water poured from her mouth, emptying her lungs. She took a shuddering breath, and looked up at Reid.

"What happened?" She asked, her green eyes out of focus. Reid laughed, holding her tighter than ever.

"You're alright!" He whispered, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

* * *

Kate screamed in terror, Pogue's rage boiled up inside of him, the door wouldn't budge. He let out a roar of anger, and he grabbed the door, using to increase his strength, and ripped the door from its hinges. He threw it to the side and stormed into room, blasting the spiders away from Kate. He scooped her up in his arms and strode back out of the room. Kate stared at him, she looked afraid, of him. He realized his eyes were still black; he closed them, letting go of the power that had flowed through him. When he opened his eyes they had returned to their natural hazel color.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Pogue muttered, Kate still stared at him, open-mouthed.

* * *

Reid carried Jaleen as he hurried through the school, looking for some sign of the other girls. She was barely conscious, but she was alive, and that was all that mattered. Reid searched and searched, but could find no sign of any of the other girls. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, that none of them had much time left. Reid racked his brains for some idea of where they might be. He went over in his mind, every place Chase had been with them. Putnam barn, Spencer, and _the Dell._

Reid was sure of it. He ran out of the school, to the parked Hummer, laying Jay gently on the back seat. He put the key into the ignition and the engine, and revved to life.

* * *

Caleb lay on the gym floor, wincing in pain. He had lunged for Sloan, pushing her out of the way of the spikes. She lay several feet away, unmoving. Caleb tried to move, but found himself pinned, one arm pierced by a foot long spike. Crimson blood from the wound was soaking into his shirt and gathering in a small pool on the floor.

"Sloan?" Caleb called quietly through his pain. She stirred, her brown hair falling into her face. "Sloan."

She opened her brownish hazel eyes, looking confused. It took her a second to remember where she was.

"Caleb!" She gasped, when she saw the blood. "Oh, Caleb, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Caleb muttered. Sloan crawled over to him, one arm resting on her pregnant belly.

"What can I do?" Sloan asked, eyes wide.

"I need you to help me get this spike out of my arm. Can you do that?" Caleb asked. Sloan nodded, looking slightly sick. "Good. You need to try and break this spike, so I can get up. If you can do that, then I can heal it."

Sloan nodded, and took hold of the spike. She tried to break it, but it wouldn't, budge, she pulled still harder. Suddenly it snapped in half, yanking on Caleb's wounded arm. He yelled in distress.

* * *

Pogue and Kate ran down a road. Pogue had realized where one of the girls had to be. Nicky's. That had to be the place. The building was within sight. Pogue had been amazed at how well Kate had taken the news of his secret, but given everything she had witnessed, she didn't really have a choice but to believe him.

The two of them burst through the back door of the bar. Pogue looked around, but Kate was the one who saw her first.

"Sarah!" Kate said in surprise.

Sarah was tied to a chair in the far corner of the building, unconscious. Pogue looked around suspiciously, but saw no evident sign of danger. So he took a step forward.

"Pogue, be careful." Kate pleaded, Pogue nodded, as he cautiously made his way across the room. He stopped inches from Sarah, and looked around again, the lack of danger scared him more than anything else. He knelt down, and began to untie the unconscious blonds binds. She didn't stir. A gasp came from behind him, and he whirled around.

Kate stood still, eyes wide with fear. A thin blade pressed against her throat, held by a hand, a mans hand.

* * *

Caleb's eyes were black as night as he slowly healed the gapping hole left in his arm by the spike. Sloan watched silently, as though afraid the slightest sound would disrupt the process. The hole slowly closed as the flesh wove itself back together. Then it was done, as good as new. Caleb's eyes reverted to their natural brown. He gave his wife a comforting smile, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." She sobbed into his shoulder, he stroked her hair gently. "I was afraid I would lose you."

"That's never going to happen." Caleb promised in her ear. She took a shuddering breath and sat up. "What about you and the baby?"

"We're fine. Both alive and kicking."

* * *

Reid jumped out of the Hummer, and ran across the clearing, looking around for some sign of the still missing girls.

"Patty, Sarah, Charlie, Sloan!" He yelled into the foggy night. He continued to search the area for anything. Then he saw something moving through the fog. He watched cautiously, unwilling to go near it. What ever it was, it was coming towards him.

"Reid?" The blurred figure called. Just then, Patty came into view, looking dazed and confused. "Is that you? Where are we?"

"It's me." Reid replied as he walked to meet her.

"I woke up here in this fog." Patty cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't know how I got here. I was so afraid."

"Its alright." Reid said he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You're safe now."

"Thanks to you." She muttered, kissing him soundly on the lips.

* * *

**Review please!**

**Midnightfarie**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. I live in San Diego, and because of the fires my family had to evacuate. We were unable to go home for a week, and after we made it home we still had no power. The power is finally back, I am happy to say. My family was very fortunate, but I do know quite a few people who lost their homes in these fires. I also know a young man my age that is in critical condition in the hospital with severe burns. I would really appreciate your thoughts and prayers being with these families. I would also like to deticate this chapter to the families who lost so much and the Fire Fighters that worked so hard to save so many homes.**

* * *

"Jason!" Pogue growled in anger as the face of Kate captor came into view. Jason smirked evilly.

"Oh, yes." Jason said maliciously. Kate looked terrified, as she tried to stand still.

"Let her go." Warned Pogue, tightening his fists.

"Step away from the blond." Jason countered. Pogue lifted his hands, and pushed himself to his feet, taking several steps away from Sarah.

"Jason, you don't have to do this." Kate whispered fearfully.

"Shut up, bitch." Growled Jason. Kate was instantly silent. "I never did like you, and then I had to put up with you for a girlfriend. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to listen to you talking for hours on end?"

"Stop it Jason." Pogue said dangerously. "Your fight is with me, not her."

"Oh, but I would soooooo love to slit her throat."

* * *

Reid finally managed to get Patty back into the car, after much kissing and expressing of gratitude. Jay lay fast asleep on the back seat, as peaceful as ever. Patty slid into the front passenger seat and looked at Reid and he started the car. He sped back onto the road, hoping the driving would help him think.

His phone vibrated in the cup holder. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said as he held it to his ear. It was Caleb.

"Reid? Where are you?"

"I just left the Dells." Reid replied.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, Jay was in the pool, and Patty was at the Dells."

"Alright. I've got Sloan, she was in the gym."

"So that leaves Sarah and Charlie." Caleb muttered.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Damn it, Jason." Pogue yelled. "Let her go."

"I don't think it's a particularly good idea to be yelling at the person with the knife." Jason yelled back.

Pogue closed his mouth, not wanting to push him. Jason lowered the knife a little; he held it against Kate's chest instead. The door behind Jason swung open, knocking him off his feet, sending him to the ground on top of Kate. Caleb and Sloan rushed through the door, ready for anything.

Pogue ran over to Jason and Kate, and threw Jason off Kate. Pogue gently rolled Kate onto her back. It was what he feared. The knife was now sticking out of her chest. Her eyes were wide, and she was breathing hard.

"Kate, you're going to be okay." Pogue whispered to her. Caleb was tying up Jason, while Sloan untied the still unconscious Sarah. "Just stay with me, I promise you will be okay."

Kate's eyes gazed into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, and then coughed up some blood.

"Stay with me, Kate." Pogue yelled at her. "Don't you dare leave me."

* * *

Reid sped down the road towards Spencer at a break neck speed. Then something on the road in front of him caught his eye and he slammed on the brakes. The wheels screamed in protest, and the smell of burning rubber filled the air, still the car was moving to fast. Reid's eyes blackened as he assisted the brakes, still, even with his help, the Hummer barely stopped in time. There was a person tied down on the road. A burlap sack was tied over the head, but Reid recognized the figure of Charlie. He ripped of his seatbelt and jumped from the car.

"Charlie, it's okay." Reid whispered as he knelt down and began to untie the poor girl. "You're safe now."

"Who's there?" Charlie asked, her voice high and strained with panic.

"It's Reid. You're safe now. Don't worry." Reid whispered calmingly. He pulled off the bindings and carefully removed the sack from her head. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

**AN: Please Review! **

**midnightfarie**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: To make up for taking so long last time!**

* * *

Reid parked the Hummer in front of the ruins of Putnam Barn. Reid looked around the field, seeing the evidence of a major battle. He jumped out of the car, followed by Jay.

The two of them walked towards the ruined building. They found Chase first. He was barely recognizable, but Reid knew it was him. He looked like he had aged a hundred years. Jay gasped in horror at the grotesque body. Reid knelt down and felt for a pulse, there was non, Chase Collins was dead.

"Where's Tyler?" Jay asked faintly as Reid stood up. Reid shook his head. Jay looked around anxiously, and spotted another figure on the ground. She ran to it, Reid close behind her.

"Wait Jay!" Reid yelled after her, afraid of the haunting image she might see. Jay ignored him and rushed to her boyfriends' side. She fell to her knees, Reid followed suit. Tyler looked slightly older, but only a few years. Tyler had never used excessively, so he had had that advantage over Chase. He lay unconscious, possibly dead. Reid felt for a pulse, nervously. He found one, but it was faint. Jay lifted Tyler's head onto her lap.

"Ty, it's me, Ty wake up. Please, Ty, open those beautiful eyes for me." Jaleen pleaded as tears filled her eyes.

"Baby boy, wake up, you've gotten yourself quite enough attention." Reid whispered, but Tyler didn't move. Reid closed his eyes and began to use, trying to heal his friends' wounds, and wake him up, but something blocked him, and he was unable to reach into Tyler's mind.

"What's wrong with him?" Jaleen asked, looking up at Reid through watery eyes. Reid bit his lip, not sure what to tell her, he decided on the truth.

"He's catatonic." Reid whispered. "He's a witch, we all are, me, Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler, and that dead guy over there. If we use our power though, it ages us, like Chase over there. Tyler used a lot, and really fast, and I think Chase did something to him too, and it basically put him into a coma."

Jay looked bewildered for a moment but quickly shook it off.

"Will he be okay?"

Reid shook his head and whispered, "I don't know."

Jay let out a sob and buried her mahogany head in Reid's shoulder. Reid felt a thrill of delight at her touch, despite the reason. Reid helped her to her feet, and she leaned heavily on him as they walked back to the car, Tyler floating in front of them.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Reid muttered, Jay nodded.

"I won't tell anyone you're secret." Jay promised. Reid nodded his thanks. "All I ask in return is that you never come near me again."

* * *

Kate was breathing in ragged gasps. A scarlet stain was quickly spreading across her chest. She was slipping away quickly. Pogue closed his eyes and placed his hands over the wound, doing his best to stay calm. He felt the power flow through him as he tried to stop the bleeding. His hands shook with the effort. Using had never been this difficult, it had always been like second nature to him. So he pushed harder, she was slipping away, she was almost gone. He could feel the flame of her life flicker and falter. She seemed to be beyond his reach, the body was healing, but he couldn't keep Kate with it.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, tears trickling down his cheeks. "I need you Kate. I love you."

Suddenly the effort of healing the wound decreased, as Caleb added his power to Pogue's. The wound began to close, and Kate's breathing steadied. Then it was done. She was alive, and she slipped into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Reid's phone rang as he drove down the road, the three girls had slipped into peaceful sleep, and Tyler lay motionless in the front seat beside him. He brought the phone to his ear, it was Caleb again.

"Please give me good news." Reid said worriedly.

"Sloan, Kate, and Sarah are all found and unharmed." Caleb answered.

"That is seriously the best news I've heard today." Reid whispered in relief.

"And you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm good, Jay, Charlie, and Patty are safe." Reid informed him. "But Tyler…"

"He's with you?"

"Yes, but…" Reid couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Is he alive?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, but he's catatonic. Completely unresponsive." Reid tried to suppress the hot tears that stung his eyes.

"Oh…" Caleb whispered bitterly.

"I'm taking him to the hospital." Reid whispered.

"Yes, that's probably best. But what about Chase?" Caleb whispered, unadulterated hate filled his voice as he spoke the name.

"Dead." Reid replied. "For good this time."

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: "The time has come" the walrus said, "to talk of many things." In this case, the end of the story, I know all of you are choking back tears at these words Smiles in a silly way, then heaves a dramatic sigh. But as they say, all good thing must come to an end. The end we are momentarily most concerned about, the end of "Lie to me" is, in fact ,approaching surprisingly fast. That being said, enjoy! **

* * *

Time passed slowly and things eventually went back to normal, at least as normal as they would ever be again. Tyler remained at Salem Hospital in a persistent coma, with no sign of improvement. Jay continued her senior year, visiting Tyler every Saturday, but instead of staying at the dorms she was staying with Charlie in an apartment a couple miles away. Caleb was working on his degree in law with Pogue and Reid. Sloan was nearing the end of her third trimester. Kate and Pogue were engaged, planning to get married after they graduated from college, and Reid and Patty were still going strong despite Reid's best attempts to sabotage their relationship.

* * *

Patty got out of bed. She looked back at Reid's sleeping form, he was so beautiful in this light. She bent down and stole a kiss from his sleeping lips and then walked over to his dresser. She opened one of the draws hoping to find one of his shirts. She opened all of his draws before she found the right one. She grabbed one of his shirts, a plaid button up shirt that she was sure he had never worn in his life. She pulled it on. It smelled like him from all his other shirts it was shared the drawer with.

She slowly buttoned it up, she was at the top button when she felts something in the pocket poke her. She pulled out the object. It was a picture, a picture of Jaleen. She felt her heart break as she gazed at the photo. He still loved her, why else would her have kept her picture. She heard Reid groan and looked over to see him stretching.

"Morning" He mumbled, his eyes took a moment to focus on her. "You picked my favorite shirt."

"This is your favorite shirt?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I never wear it though, it's to much like something Caleb would wear." He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Do you still love her?" Patty asked, trying not sound accusing.

"What?" Reid looked confused.

"Do you still love Jay?" Her voice cracked as she said her friend's name.

"I never loved Jay, I don't do love." Reid said defensively.

"Then why was there a picture of her in a pocket of your favorite shirt?" now she did sound accusing.

"Why were you going through my stuff?"

"I needed some clothes. Now answer me, why do you still have a picture of Jay?" She could feel her voice rising to a yell.

"Because I didn't feel like getting rid of it." Reid yelled.

"I'm an idiot." She said dejectedly. "I wanted you so much that I completely ignored the signs. You're not over her, I don't think you ever will be."

"I lost her, she'll never forgive me, so what does it matter."

"She's dying you know." Patty said maliciously.

"What?" Reid asked in confusion.

"She's dying, the doctors say she's only got six months left, a year tops."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Cause she didn't want anyone to know."

"I've got to be there for her." Reid said decidedly. Patty was stunned.

"You're going to choose her over me? I just told you that she's dying."

"She needs me, now more then ever." Reid got out of the bed and hurriedly began to get dressed.

"You really love her." Patty said in a defeated tone.

"Yeah, I guess I do." With that Reid walked out of the room, leaving Patty standing alone to wallow in her misery.

* * *

The man stepped into the restaurant and spotted her easily. She was as blond as ever, and still quite stunning.

"Hello beautiful!" The man said suavely. Sarah jumped up from her chair and hugged him.

"Reid! You look great!" She said with a poise that suited her maturing beauty.

"You look amazing." Reid told her casually.

"I was so surprised when I got your message. I haven't heard from you since…" Sarah broke off and stared at her feet.

"You can say it Sarah, you haven't heard from me since Jay died." Reid said with a casual air that surprised even him.

* * *

Reid knocked on Jay's door. He waited a few seconds then knocked again. Still no answer. He tried the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked.

"Jay?" He called. He began to walk around her room. She wasn't there. Reid walked over to the door and went to grab the knob, but before he could open the door it was swung into him. "Ow!"

"What the hell?" Charlie stood in the open doorway. "Reid what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jay." Charlie looked at him suspiciously.

"Well she's not here, so you can just go." She said harshly.

"Where is she?" Reid asked.

"None of your damn business." Charlie shot back.

"I need to talk to her." Reid pressed.

"She has enough on going on with out you upsetting her." Charlie said protectively.

"Is she in the hospital?" Reid asked, no point in beating around the bush, he already knew she was sick, and he didn't need her friend giving him a hard time.

"No, why would she be?"

"Stop giving me this bull, Charlie. I know she's sick, and I want to be there for her."

"The best thing you can do for Jay is to leave her alone." Charlie said her voice becoming compassionate. "Anyways who told you she was sick? Wait, dumb question, only other person who knows is Patty."

"Please just let me talk to her." Reid pleaded. Charlie dropped her defensiveness and gave in.

"Alright, but you better not upset her." Charlie warned. "I took her to the hospital in Salem, she's in ICU. She's stable for now, but they don't know for how long."

"Patty said she had six months."

"She did, but then she contracted an infection in her kidneys." Charlie's eyes began to water. "They say she could pass at any time, they doubt that she'll last more than a month or two."

"She should have told me."

"She didn't want you to be with her because you felt bad for her, and she didn't want to lose you."

"What?"

"She's accepted her fate. She just didn't want to feel like she would be leaving something behind. She thinks that by not being with you she'll save the both of you a lot of pain. She doesn't want to get you back just to lose you again."

"I need to be with her, even if it's only for a short time."

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Reviews make me write faster! Grins evilly**

**Midnightfarie**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Only a couple left, so let's start reviewing while you still can!**

* * *

Reid stepped into the hospital room. There she was, as beautiful as ever, despite the dark circles beneath her eyes and all the tubes. She was asleep, the monitor beeped, slow and steady. Reid pulled a chair over to the hospital bed. He sat down and just looked at Jaleen for a while, he had never seen her look so fragile, she had always seemed so strong. He gently took her hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Hey there beautiful." His voice shook slightly. "How you doing? Dumb question. Why didn't you tell me you were sick? I could have been there for you. If I had know what was going on… I should have put my pride aside… I was such a jerk to you. If only I could go back and make this all better. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I love you… I've always loved you. I let my arrogance come between me and what I wanted, when I should have given you everything. I guess I should have taken a look at myself, when I was telling you you were afraid to love me. There was nothing that I should have let come between us. I was just so scared of getting hurt… I just wanted to tell you that I'm not scared anymore. What's wrong with me, I can only tell you how I feel when you wont hear me."

Reid heaved a sigh and then kissed her forehead. He laid down his head beside her and quickly dozed off.

* * *

Sarah and Reid had talked for hours, ten years had given them a lot to catch up on. Reid looked at Sarah in a way that made her look away in embarrassment.

"You never stopped loving him, did you?" Reid asked her.

"No, I never did." Sarah whispered quietly. "I'll love Caleb till the day I die."

"You'll never move on will you?" Reid asked.

"No, but you already knew that. You'll never stop loving Jay, and you wont be able to move on because of that."

Reid nodded casually.

"Like you said, I'll love her till the day I die." Reid whispered.

"We make quite a pair, don't we?"

"That we do." Reid replied quietly.

"I don't think either of us ever figured out the meaning of moving on." Sarah whispered with a chuckle.

"We can't move on, but, maybe we can move forward." Reid said suddenly, looking into Sarah's eyes.

"What?"

* * *

Jaleen stirred from her restless sleep. She hated hospitals, the smell mostly. She had seen enough hospitals for a lifetime, but she never could escape them. She tried to open her eyes, they felt so heavy, and she wished she could just go back to sleep but rest had long since escaped her. She felt a hand holding hers. Charlie must be back, she thought, no, wait, that hand was too big to be Charlie's. She opened her eyes and looked down at the hand, then the arm, and then the head that it was attached to. Reid. He was slumped over in his seat and his beautiful head rested beside her on the hospital bed. She pulled her hand away from his gently, but the motion caused him to jerk awake.

"Wha---?" Reid mumbled half asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Jay asked coldly, but her anger was only skin deep.

"I heard you were in the hospital." He said bluntly.

"Who told you?"

"Your friends."

"Why did they tell you?" Jay asked unkindly.

"Because I care about you. I want to be here for you." Reid told her bluntly, Jay felt her lip tremble.

"Well I don't want you here." She said, her voice cracking before she even finished her sentence.

"Well I don't think that's what you really want." Reid said coolly.

"Why did you come?" Jaleen whispered, Reid realized for the first time how pale the girl was, why hadn't he noticed that before.

"Because I love you." Reid whispered back.

"Please don't say that." Jay wept, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why not?" Reid asked surprised.

"I don't want to get you back just to lose you again." She whispered. "I've made peace with my fate, don't make me feel like I'll be leaving something behind."

"You'll never lose me." Reid murmured in her ear as he stroked her cheek. "I've never loved anyone before you and I'll never love anyone after."

"You know that I'm dying, right?" Jay asked quietly, Reid gently kissed her lips.

"And that matters how?"

Jay smiled and kissed him back, whispering, "I love you too."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted hear you say that."

Reid got on to the hospital bed beside her and held her in his arms. Jay snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He told her softly.

* * *

**Please Review! I plan to post the next chapter in the next few days, and reviews make me post faster!**

**Midnightfarie**


	20. Chapter 20

Reid stepped into the hospital room, he had come after his last class of the day. He had pick up Jay's schoolwork. She told him that she was going to finish high school, sick or not, so he brought her make up work everyday. Jaleen was sitting in her bed as usual, propped up by several pillows. She looked extremely tired, but her face lit up at the sight of him. He walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Hey babe." He whispered as he dropped the papers on her lap.

"Did you talk to the doctors?" Jaleen asked quietly, as if she didn't really want to hear the answer. Reid nodded solemnly. "What did they tell you?"

"What do you want me to say?" Reid asked looking into Jay's green eyes, a sadness had long since consumed them but they held no trace of fear.

Jaleen thought for a moment, and whispered, her voice both questioning and sad, "Lie to me?"

Reid smiled sadly and sat down beside her.

"They say, you're fine, the cancer's gone. They think—they think you'll be able to go home in a few days. Then we're going to get married, and we're going to have a whole bunch of Garwin brats that look just like me."

"Liar." She muttered weakly. Reid buried his head in her shoulder.

"Yeah." He admitted. Jaleen turned and looked him in the eye, reaching out and brushing his blond hair from his eyes.

"Do you love me?"

"What do you want me to say?" Reid asked, Jaleen looked down at his hands, which were holding her own. Their eyes connected meaningfully, and neither needed words to know how the other felt.

Jay smiled sadly, her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, "Lie to me." She told him. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Nay, I hate your guts. Can't even stand the sight of you. Honestly, I never want to see you again."

Jay's eyes brimmed with tears, she pulled Reid close, and he held her tight.

"I love you too."

* * *

Reid and Sarah stood together in a little church, before a minister. Reid looked into Sarah's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, she nodded.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to celebrate the union of two souls." The little old man said in a voice that warbled.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Midnightfarie**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: This is it. The final chapter. There is also an epilogue, which I'll post real soon. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Reid sat by Jaleen's side. The doctors had told him that she didn't have much longer. They didn't expect her to survive the night. She was dying. He just sat there holding her hand, she had slipped into a coma the night before and the doctors didn't expect her to wake. The doctors had told him that she wouldn't know he was there, but they were wrong. Reid knew that she knew he was there, he was sure of it, so he continued to whisper words of comfort to her.

"I'm here Jay, I'm never going to leave you. You'll never lose me." He whispered to her over and over again.

"Reid?" A weak whisper slipped from her lips. She feebly opened her eyes.

"Hey there babe." He said quietly to her. "Everything's alright, just rest now."

"No," She said with as much force as she could muster. "I need to tell you something."

Reid thought about telling her to relax, not to worry about it, but he could tell that she needed him to hear what she had to say.

"I'm listening."

"I have a story to tell you. Please, don't say anything until I'm done." She struggled to form the words, as though they were a terrible load, Reid nodded his acceptance to the terms. "Once upon a time there was a young girl, who lived in a small town in Europe. She was a happy girl, she had a wonderful family and everyone loved her. But she had a secret, she was sick. She didn't tell anyone, not even her family. Then one day a demon disguised as an angel, who called himself Chase, appeared to her and offered her the chance to be well again. The girl knew he was a demon, but she was afraid to die, so she accepted his offer. He said he would help her if she helped him. He wanted her to take two of his minions with her to the Americas, to a place called Ipswich. He said there were four boys there, and that they were extremely dangerous. That his minions needed to stop them, to destroy them. So the girl went to America with the minions. The minions were demons that dwelled within two young women in whom the girl discovered dear friends. The girl convinced herself that what she was doing was right, that she didn't deserve to die. Then she met the young men whose lives she had been willing to forfeit for her own, and she could no longer justify her actions, not even to herself. She fell in love with one of the boys, and tried to hide it by keeping her distance from him. All she managed to do was to make herself suffer by denying her feeling. The minions soon discovered her love, despite her efforts. One decided to take matters into her own hands and destroy the girls' chance at happiness, but true love cannot be stopped. He came back to her in her time of need, and he saved her with his love."

"Jay." Reid muttered as she finished, he wasn't sure whether to believe what she was saying or blame it on the meds. "Let me help you, I'll heal you."

"They have to be stopped." Jay whispered.

"Patty and Charlie?"

"Yes. Patty and Charlie. They are monsters. Human during the day and vampires at night, they are not like normal vampires. "

"What?" Reid was at a loss. She must be delusional, he thought. "Jay I know you told me not to, but I want heal you."

"They are stronger, smarter, and they hardly have any weaknesses." Jay seemed not to hear him as she continued to ramble.

"Jay, I think you need to calm down." Reid said soothingly. Jaleen shook her head vigorously.

"Tell Sloan." She pleaded.

"Why?"

"She's the only one who can stop them." Jay whispered, gasping for breath.

"Why can she stop them?"

"She's a vampire slayer." Jay tried to sit up more, but the effort caused her to whimper in pain.

"Jay, you need to relax." Reid stroked the hair from her face. Jay clenched her teeth.

"No." She protested. "Promise me you will tell her. I need to know that my mistakes will be fixed. I need to make it right."

"Okay, I promise." Reid kissed Jay's pale lips. "Now let me try to heal you."

"No, I wont let you die for me." Jay said firmly.

"Jay…" Reid tried to argue.

"No, Reid, I'm not afraid to die any more."

"Jay…"

"Promise me, Reid, promise me you wont do it." Jay pleaded, Reid looked into her eyes

"I promise."

"Do you forgive me for what I've done?" Jaleen's eyes filled with sorrow. Reid looked into the eyes of the dying girl.

"There is nothing to forgive."

* * *

"Caleb" Sloan called sharply from the kitchen.

"What?" He hollered back, he was busy trying to finish his college term paper.

"My water just broke." She called nervously.

Caleb jumped from his chair and ran to his wife's aid. Sloan was leaning on the counter for support. Caleb scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to his car. Sitting her gently in the back seat.

"I'll be right back. I need to grab your bag."

Sloan nodded as Caleb hurried back into the house. He grabbed her hospital bag from their bedroom and rushed back to the car.

"You doing okay?" He asked as he slid into the car. Sloan nodded curtly, breathing shakily.

* * *

Reid watched the monitor as it reported Jaleen's vitals. Her heartbeat was steadily slowing. She was slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He lay beside her on the hospital bed, gently stroking her cheek. Her breathing was becoming shallow. Reid watched her chest rise and fall, hoping every time it fell it would rise again.

"I love you." He murmured in her ear. "I've loved you all along."

She didn't respond. She had likely slipped back into a coma. Reid felt helpless. The one woman she had ever really loved was dying, and he couldn't save her. She didn't want him to.

* * *

"Caleb." Sloan whispered tensely. "I think the baby is coming now."

"We're almost to the hospital." Caleb said comfortingly.

"This baby isn't going to wait for a hospital." Sloan announced. Caleb looked at his wife in the rearview mirror, and then pulled off the road. He crawled into the back seat.

"Then let's have this baby."

* * *

Reid kissed Jay's forehead. Then it happened. Jaleen's lifeline went flat. The steady beeping shifted to a continuous beep. The doctor came in and recorded the time of death. Reid looked at him, appalled.

"Aren't you going to do something?"

"Ms. Rosario requested not to be artificially resuscitated." The doctor said calmly, "It wouldn't do any good any ways." He added and then left the room.

Reid couldn't believe it, his whole world had just been torn apart, he had lost the person he cared about most in this world, and the doctor didn't even care. Reid looked down at the cold hand he held so tenderly in his.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, Jay." He said to the body of the woman he had held so dear. "Just… Wait for me. I still have some things I need to do down here, but I guarantee I'll catch up with you just as soon as I can. Till then Jay."

* * *

"It's a girl." Caleb whispered. Sloan sighed contently. Caleb wrapped his child in his jacket, and then he handed the infant to her mother. "She's our beautiful baby girl."

* * *

**Wow, I can hardly believe it's over. My first ever Fanfic is done! **

**I would really appreciate reviews! Please let me know what you think.**

**Midnightfarie**


	22. Epilogue

**AN: Here it is! The end. If you want the full effect of the epilogue, listen to either "Almost Lovers" by A Fine Frenzy, or "All I Need" by Within Temptation. Both helped to inspire the last few chapters, and they both bring me to the verge of tears every time I listen to them.**

* * *

Reid and Sarah stood together in a graveyard, before them stood three familiar gravestones. On the left was "Charlotte Winters" and in the middle stood "Patricia Evans", but it was the headstone on the right side that hurt the most to see, Sarah placed a comforting hand on Reid's' shoulder. Reid knelt down beside the tombstone. The tombstone read:

Jaleen Rosario

1990-2008

Beloved friend and daughter

"Love never dies"

Reid gently laid a white rose across the ground in front of it. Sarah squeezed his shoulder and quietly walked away to visit Tyler's' grave. Reid was grateful for her consideration. Once Sarah was out of earshot, Reid began to whisper softly.

"I'm doing what you told me to Jay." He told the marble gravestone. "I'm living my life. But don't think I've forgotten you. I promised that would never happen, and it never will. I love Sarah, I really do, but I will never love any one else the way I love you. You are the only one who will ever own my heart. I gave it to you, and I don't want it back. It's yours. Until the end of time." He gently traced her name etched in the marble stone. "Goodbye Jay."

With that Reid walked away, never to return to that graveyard again as long as he lived. And he did, live that is, a life that Jay would have been proud of. He lived and he loved, he and Sarah had three beautiful children, two blond boys and a daughter with startlingly green eyes and brown hair that in direct sunlight shined copper as a new penny. Sarah named her Jaleen Garwin, so they would never completely forget the past. Reid had a good life, and he found happiness, but never did he forget the first girl he had ever loved, and never did he give his whole heart to anyone else.

**

* * *

I really hope you all enjoyed Lie To Me! Please remember that it was my first ever fanfic, and I hope to improve with time. I would really appreciate reviews, and if anyone would like to continue reading my stuff, I am currently working on a Harry Potter story. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, and a special thanks to all those who reviewed so diligently, it really meant a lot, thank you all.**

**Midnightfarie**


	23. Dedication

**This song belongs to Death Cab For Gutie and it is called "What Sarah Said" and I don't own it in any way, but I was listening to it the other day and realized that it really holds the true heart of Reid and Jays love. I know I said that the last chapter was it but I felt I needed to share these lyrics with everyone who loved Reid and Jay as much as I did. So in other words, this song is dedicated to love, all types of love, especially lost love.**

* * *

And it came to me then that every plan is a tiny prayer to father time  
As I stared at my shoes in the ICU that reeked of piss and 409  
And I rationed my breaths as I said to myself that I'd already taken too much today  
As each descending peak on the LCD took you a little farther away from me  
Away from me

Amongst the vending machines and year-old magazines in a place where we only say goodbye  
It stung like a violent wind that our memories depend on a faulty camera in our minds  
But I knew that you were a truth I would rather lose than to have never lain beside at all  
And I looked around at all the eyes on the ground as the TV entertained itself

'Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news  
And then the nurse comes round and everyone will lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said that "Love is watching someone die"

So who's going to watch you die?..

* * *

**I also want to thank all of my diligent reviewers one last time. Also, I want to dedicate this story to my own, personal unrequited love. I miss you.**

**Midnightfarie**


End file.
